


Team-up

by vannagio



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Salve, questo è il numero di Sam Winchester. Se avete bisogno di aiuto, lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico, sarete richiamati al più presto».<br/>Biiiip.<br/>«Ehm, ciao, mi chiamo Laurel Lance. Non c’è un modo delicato per dirlo, tanto sono sicura che avrai già riconosciuto la mia voce. Sono il corpo che Ruby aveva posseduto sei anni fa. Ho bisogno del tuo... vostro aiuto. Spero che tuo fratello sia ancora vivo. Dio, spero che tu sia ancora vivo. Il numero è attivo, vorrà pur dire qualcosa, no? Ma sto divagando. Vivo a Starling City, California, e sono quasi certa che qui ci sia un caso di tua... vostra competenza. Ieri notte un ragazzo è stato completamente eviscerato. Per favore, richiamami a questo numero».<br/>Biiiip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è ambientata nella seconda stagione di Arrow, dopo l’episodio 2x16 “Suicide Squad” e prima dell’episodio 2x17 “Birds Of Prey”, e nella nona stagione di Supernatural, in un momento imprecisato dopo l’episodio 9x16 Blade Runners. Deve essere considerata come un episodio filler, che non va a intaccare le trame orizzontali delle due serie tv.  
> Per il resto, ci vediamo nelle note in fondo. Buona lettura.

_Settant'anni di fumetti all'improvviso avevano un senso. Finalmente capii perché i supereroi lavoravano in coppia. Non era perché si vergognavano. Non era perché si sentivano meno stupidi ad andare in giro con altre persone con addosso maschere e mantelli. I team up si facevano per una ragione molto semplice.  
Erano divertenti._  
(Kick-Ass)

  
  
  
Starling City, California

  
Mercoledì

Quella mattina, mentre inseriva le chiavi nella toppa della camera ventisei, Consuelo non pensava ad altro che ai blocchi di cemento che aveva al posto delle gambe e alle restanti trentaquattro stanze da pulire prima di mezzogiorno. Si fermò davanti allo specchio dell’ingresso e storse la bocca in una smorfia. I polpacci che facevano capolino dall’orlo della divisa sembravano delle mappe geografiche. Presto o tardi quelle venuzze bluastre sarebbero esplose, Consuelo lo sapeva. La scena che si figurava spesso era degna dei film splatter che piacevano tanto al suo Pedrito: la carne dei polpacci si apriva in lunghe e strette crepe zigzagate come un’anguria matura e il sangue sgorgava fuori a fiotti. Quell’immagine era così vivida nella sua mente che in un primo momento scambiò le tracce di rosso sul tappeto per un prodotto della sua immaginazione.  
Consuelo strabuzzò gli occhi.  
Si voltò lentamente, seguendo con lo sguardo le macchie che attraversavano la stanza una dietro l’altra. Gli venne in mente il suo Pedrito che la faceva imbufalire, perché non si asciugava mai le mani dopo essersele lavate e si lasciava dietro sempre una scia di gocce d’acqua. Ecco, sembrava proprio che qualcuno si fosse spostato dalla camera da letto all’ingresso sgocciolando qualcosa di rosso sul pavimento. Col cuore in gola, Consuelo percorse la scia fino davanti al letto matrimoniale. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, l’aria nei suoi polmoni coagulò in qualcosa di vischioso, rendendole impossibile respirare, figuriamoci urlare.  
Il corpo disteso sul letto era quello di un ragazzo dagli occhi rivoltati e con un foro al centro del petto che era grosso come il suo pugno. Solo che non era semplicemente disteso tra le coperte rosse (non bianche come al solito, rosse), era... _afflosciato_ su se stesso. Come un soufflé mal riuscito. O, peggio, come un frutto maturo che è caduto a terra e che è stato spolpato dall’interno dalle formiche.  
La sostanza vischiosa che le occludeva i polmoni si spostò nello stomaco. Consuelo ebbe appena il tempo di boccheggiare e piegarsi in avanti.  
Poi vomitò proprio davanti al letto.

  
Al termine di ogni incontro degli alcolisti anonimi lei e suo padre rimanevano a corto di parole. Anche se al momento non poteva più esercitare, Laurel rimaneva comunque un avvocato e in un certo senso le parole erano il suo mestiere. Le aveva sempre immaginate come le tessere di un puzzle e lei era molto brava con i puzzle. Sapeva meglio di chiunque altro come disporre ogni singolo pezzo per assemblare la perfetta arringa conclusiva. Durante gli incontri degli alcolisti anonimi ognuno svuotava la propria scatola al centro del tavolo e si cercava di comporre i vari puzzle insieme. Alla fine, quando le tessere erano esaurite, la scatola era vuota e il quadro completo, non rimaneva nient’altro da dire.  
Solo che nel corso dell’incontro di quella sera suo padre aveva tenuto la sua scatola ben sigillata e continuava a farlo tutt’ora, mentre camminavano fianco a fianco lungo il marciapiede umido, diretti verso il Big Belly Burger più vicino. Di tanto in tanto Laurel lo spiava di sottecchi, cercando di decifrare l’espressione cupa con cui fissava la strada. A un certo punto non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
«Papà, ti senti bene?».  
Lui la guardò con l’aria smarrita di chi si è appena riscosso da un incubo.  
«Sì, tesoro», disse, abbozzando un sorriso tirato. «Sono solo un po’ stanco».  
Laurel aggrottò la fronte.  
«É solo che... non fai che ripetermi quanto sia importante condividere durante gli incontri e invece stasera non hai aperto bocca. Mi chiedevo...».  
«Va tutto bene, sul serio. Non sto pensando di attaccarmi alla bottiglia».  
«Ma qualcosa è successo, non è così?».  
Suo padre sospirò pesantemente e annuì.  
«C’è un caso. Un omicidio. Non potevo parlare di un indagine in corso all’incontro, però non riesco a smettere di pensarci. Non essere più un detective, non potermi occupare in prima persona di casi come questo, mi fa sentire...».  
«...impotente. Lo so». Laurel lo prese a braccetto. «So cosa si prova a guardare gli altri fare il lavoro che ami. Però forse parlarne ti farà stare meglio».  
«Come ho già detto, non posso parlare di un’indagine in corso».  
«Papà, non sono una giornalista. Non sono nemmeno più un...», deglutì a fatica, «...un avvocato. Non c’è più conflitto di interessi».  
«Lo so».  
«E ti prometto che non comincerò ad accusare Blood dell’omicidio, se è questo che ti preoccupa».  
Laurel provò a nascondere il disagio dietro a una risata che probabilmente non sortì l’effetto desiderato, perché lui le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle stringendola forte a sé. In un attimo tornò la bambina impaurita che cerca conforto nell’abbraccio del padre. Odiava sentirsi così.  
Nessuno dei due aprì più bocca fin quando non si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro a un tavolo del Big Belly Burger e una sorridente cameriera di colore non servì loro le loro ordinazioni. Laurel si fece portare un piattino vuoto in più e ci sparò sopra mezzo flacone di ketchup. Un’abitudine, quella, che le era rimasta addosso da un’altra vita.  
«Il cadavere è stato trovato stamattina», esordì suo padre.  
Laurel si bloccò con gli occhi sgranati e il flacone sospeso a mezz’aria.  
«Nella stanza di un motel. Dalla donna delle pulizie», continuò lui. «Quel povero ragazzo... ne ho viste di scene del crimine raccapriccianti ma, credimi, questa le supera tutte. Aveva il petto squarciato».  
Laurel sapeva che suo padre non intendeva _squarciato_ letteralmente. Non nel senso di artigli che strappano costole o sradicano cuori dal petto. Però lei era un’esperta di parole e la sua esperienza le diceva che quando un testimone usa involontariamente un determinato vocabolo, in realtà sotto sotto un motivo c’è se il suo inconscio ha scelto proprio quel termine e non un altro.  
«Squarciato... come da un colpo da arma da fuoco?».  
«No, non c’è traccia di proiettile, o di polvere da sparo, o di foro di uscita. Il medico legale non si spiega cosa possa aver causato quell’enorme... buco. Ma non è la cosa più assurda. Il corpo è stato... eviscerato. Completamente». Suo padre si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Cristo, forse non è stata una buona idea parlarne proprio a cena, vero?».  
Laurel abbassò lo sguardo sulla pozzanghera rossa che inondava il suo piattino.  
«No, forse no».

  
Laurel era figlia di suo padre, dopo tutto. Se si fosse trattato di un omicidio normale probabilmente avrebbe lasciato perdere, perché tutta la sua attenzione in quel particolare momento della sua vita doveva essere rivolta esclusivamente a rimanere sobria. Tuttavia l’idea che quello non fosse un omicidio normale si era insinuata nel suo cervello come un tarlo che non riusciva a estirpare. Dopo la cena con suo padre, una volta tornata nel suo appartamento, aveva resistito per la bellezza di cinquantatré minuti prima di accendere il portatile e fare delle ricerche.  
Sul web le notizie riguardanti l’omicidio del ragazzo (Mike Johnson, ventitré anni, nubile, neolaureato in economia aziendale, originario del Wisconsin), non erano molto dettagliate. A quanto pareva la polizia aveva mantenuto il massimo riserbo sul caso. Era riuscita a trovare solo una foto molto sfocata della scena del crimine, scattata di straforo da un inserviente del motel in cui Mike Johnson era stato ucciso, ma non era altro che una macchia rossa su un letto altrettanto rosso.  
Davanti allo scatto, Laurel fu costretta a stropicciarsi gli occhi e prendere un respiro profondo, cercando di cacciare indietro il rigurgito di ricordi non suoi ma _suoi_ che da sei anni a quella parte aveva cercato di rimuovere. Non poteva avere la certezza che si trattasse di _quel_ tipo di caso (anche se il tarlo nel suo cervello le diceva che sì, lo era, e lo diceva con la _sua_ voce), ma anche se fosse stata una probabilità su un milione, era suo dovere fare qualcosa.  
_Già, ma cosa?_  
Chiuse il portatile con stizza e andò in cucina. Prese un bicchiere, lo riempì sotto il getto del rubinetto e mandò giù l’acqua tutta di un fiato, immaginando che fosse vino rosso. Dio solo sapeva se aveva bisogno di qualcosa di forte! Posò il bicchiere vuoto nel lavello e lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco al cellulare.  
Avrebbe potuto chiamare Arrow e cercare di spiegargli la verità, sapeva essere comprensivo quando voleva. In realtà, però, Laurel aveva scartato l’idea ancora prima di prenderla in considerazione. Dopo l’abbaglio colossale su Blood, dopo essere stata radiata dall’albo degli avvocati per possesso illegale di farmaci, dopo che aveva ammesso di essere un’alcolizzata, con che coraggio gli avrebbe parlato dell’esistenza dei mostri? E quante possibilità c’erano che l’avrebbe presa sul serio e non fatta rinchiudere in un centro di igiene mentale?  
Laurel prese a mangiucchiarsi l’unghia del pollice.  
Un’altra opzione c’era, però. Conosceva il _suo_ numero a memoria. O, meglio, _lei_ conosceva il suo numero a memoria, Laurel glielo aveva visto comporre tante di quelle volte attraverso il vetro appannato della sua coscienza, che ormai ce lo aveva tatuato nel cervello. Sempre che _lui_ non fosse morto, naturalmente. _Lei_ aveva dei piani per lui, piani orribili. Mentre afferrava il cellulare e componeva il numero, Laurel si augurò con tutta se stessa che non fossero andati in porto.  
Del resto, se il fatto che il mondo e il genere umano esistevano ancora poteva considerarsi un indizio, forse allora c’era una buona possibilità che Sam Winchester fosse ancora vivo.

  
«Hai degli occhi bellissimi. Verdi, luminosi».  
«Grazie...».  
«...Jennifer».  
«Jennifer, giusto. Scusa, sono una frana con i nomi. Anche tu, comunque». Lui lasciò cadere lo sguardo per poco più di un secondo sulla profonda scollatura di Jennifer. «Occhi stupendi, davvero».  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso ampio, seducente, che lo lasciò abbagliato. Non era mai stato abbordato da una tipa così. Non era una bellezza classica. Aveva il naso un po’ adunco e la pelle talmente lentigginosa da sembrare maculata, eppure c’era qualcosa di ipnotico nel modo in cui si muoveva. Forse era merito di quel vestito rosso, che le fasciava il corpo come un guanto e metteva in bella mostra la mercanzia. Oppure del modo in cui lo guardava, come se volesse papparselo in un sol boccone. Qui, adesso e subito.  
Si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte.  
«Cavolo, è una mia impressione o fa un caldo infernale qui dentro?».  
Le luci stroboscopiche della sala da ballo non aiutavano di certo a farlo sentire a suo agio. Quella sera il _Cuori Solitari_ era pieno come un tacchino ripieno. Un tacchino ripieno che era stato già messo in forno.  
«No, fa caldo sul serio». Jennifer si fece aria con un tovagliolino. Il braccialetto che portava al polso, una specie di catenina a cui erano stati fissati una coppia di gemelli da uomo d’argento e un ciondolino a forma di scarpetta, tintinnò allegramente. «Che ne dici se andiamo fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria fresca? Mi manca il fiato».  
_A chi lo dici_ , pensò lui, che fissava come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita il tovagliolino con cui lei si stava tamponando la pelle sull’attaccatura del seno.  
«Certo, sicuro».  
La prese per mano e lei gli sorrise di nuovo. Col cuore colmo di speranze, si aprì un varco nella folla in direzione dell’uscita.

  
Giovedì

_«Salve, questo è il numero di Sam Winchester. Se avete bisogno di aiuto, lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico, sarete richiamati al più presto»_.  
_Biiiip.  
«Ehm, ciao, mi chiamo Laurel Lance. Non c’è un modo delicato per dirlo, tanto sono sicura che avrai già riconosciuto la mia voce. Sono il corpo che Ruby aveva posseduto sei anni fa. Ho bisogno del tuo... vostro aiuto. Spero che tuo fratello sia ancora vivo. Dio, spero che tu sia ancora vivo. Il numero è attivo, vorrà pur dire qualcosa, no? Ma sto divagando. Vivo a Starling City, California, e sono quasi certa che qui ci sia un caso di tua... vostra competenza. Ieri notte un ragazzo è stato completamente eviscerato. Per favore, richiamami a questo numero».  
Biiiip._  
«Ascoltarlo altre cento volte non sbroglierà questa situazione del cazzo».  
Dean aveva una mano sul volante e una sul cambio, e fissava serio la strada oltre il parabrezza. Sam ripose il cellulare nella tasca con un sospiro.  
«Avremmo dovuto richiamarla».  
«No, avremmo dovuto cancellare quel messaggio e fare finta di non averlo mai ascoltato, ma siccome tu mi hai rotto le palle fino allo sfinimento dicendo che volevi andare, allora preferisco sfruttare l’effetto sorpresa. Sei anni, Sam. Sono passati sei anni. Non posso credere che tu ti stia facendo infinocchiare da quella puttanella. Di nuovo. Non posso credere che _io_ ti abbia dato retta. Di nuovo».  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ho ucciso Ruby con le mie mani, Dean. C’eri anche tu, ricordi?».  
«Oh, certo, fantastico. Perché nelle nostre vite non è mai successo che qualcuno venisse risputato fuori dall’inferno o dal purgatorio o dal paradiso a calci in culo, dico bene?».  
«Abbiamo fatto delle ricerche su Laurel Lance e sul caso di cui parlava e abbiamo appurato che esistono entrambi. Quante altre prove ti servono? Mi sento responsabile per questa ragazza, se non fosse stato per me, Ruby non avrebbe mai preso il suo corpo».  
Dean lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
«Tu quando vedi la figa diventi tutto scemo».  
«Parla quello che ha rotto un voto di castità per fare sesso con una ex-porno star e scatenato l’ira della dea Vesta». Prima che Dean potesse rispondere, Sam lo zittì alzando una mano. «Ascolta, Dean. Al contrario di quello che pensi, non sono uno sprovveduto. Anche se avessi ragione tu e Ruby fosse tornata e si trattasse di una trappola... be’, meglio così! Voglio occuparmi di lei personalmente e assicurarmi che scompaia dalle nostre vite una volta per tutte».  
Dean aveva ancora la bocca aperta, pronto a snocciolare una delle sue repliche al vetriolo. Ci pensò su, parve cambiare idea e chiuse la bocca.  
«Fantastico», borbottò alla fine.  
Sam abbozzò un sorriso e guardò fuori dal finestrino.  
L’Impala aveva appena superato il cartello “Welcome to Starling City!”.

  
Laurel capì che qualcosa non andava mentre si chiudeva la porta del suo appartamento alle spalle, con la busta della spesa tra le braccia. C’era puzza di vernice fresca, e anche se di per sé la puzza di vernice fresca non è sintomo di pericolo, risultava del tutto fuori luogo dato che le sue pareti non venivano ritinteggiate dalla scorsa primavera. Prima ancora che potesse pensare di svignarsela, la luce si accese da sola.  
Sam Winchester era seduto sul suo divano. Dean Winchester era appoggiato alla parete vicino all’interruttore. Braccia incrociate al petto e coltello-ammazza-demoni ( _Il mio coltello_ , disse l’eco della _sua_ voce) in mano. Laurel sapeva di doversi sentire sollevata. I Winchester erano ancora vivi, avevano ricevuto il suo messaggio ed erano arrivati a Starling City in meno di ventiquattro ore. Però, ecco, c’era il piccolo dettaglio che probabilmente la sua faccia non era associata a bei ricordi e che loro non si fidavano molto facilmente della gente. Perciò no, _sollevata_ non era la parola giusta per descrivere il suo stato d’animo. _Ansiosa_ sì, invece.  
«Bentornata a casa, Ruby».  
Per l’appunto.  
«Non sono Ruby. Posso dimostrarvelo, immagino abbiate dell’acqua santa con voi».  
Il volto di Sam era inespressivo, quello di Dean scettico. Entrambi sembravano tesi, la fissavano come in attesa di qualcosa. Che sputasse fumo nero dalla bocca da un momento all’altro, probabilmente. Oppure... Laurel abbassò lo sguardo.  
_Be’, questo spiega la puzza di vernice fresca, almeno._  
Laurel lanciò un’occhiata di sfida a Dean e uscì dalla trappola del diavolo tracciata di fronte alla porta d’ingresso con un semplice passo.  
«Mi aspetto che mi rimborsiate i soldi che spenderò per far ripulire il parquet».  
«Non così in fretta, tesoro».  
Dean estrasse dalla tasca un coltellino, sicuramente d’argento, e le si avvicinò.  
«Non sono né un mutaforma né un licantropo».  
«Questo lascialo decidere a noi».  
Laurel roteò gli occhi e gli porse la mano. Dean la punse sul polpastrello con la punta del coltello e a parte un leggero pizzicore lei non sentì altro. Gli sorrise trionfante.  
«Come volevasi dimostrare».  
Più diventava evidente che era umana, più Dean si incazzava. Sembrava quasi gli dispiacesse non avere una scusa per farla fuori.  
«Apri la bocca».  
«Oh, andiamo! Posso almeno posare la busta della spesa, prima?».  
«Apri. La. Bocca».  
Aprì la bocca.  
Dean le tastò le gengive con un cotton fioc.  
«Niente zanne retrattili», sentenziò alla fine.  
«Bene, i test sono...». Una spruzzata di acqua la colpì in pieno viso. «...finiti finalmente?»  
«Adesso sì». Il bastardo sorrideva soddisfatto. Si voltò verso Sam e fece spallucce. «Direi che è a posto». Poi le sottrasse la busta della spesa dalle mani e la poggiò sulla penisola della cucina. Cominciò a frugarci dentro. «Non ti dispiace, vero? È stato un viaggio molto lungo e sto morendo di fame. Ehi, non è che hai anche una birra, per caso?».  
Laurel si tolse la giacca e si asciugò il viso con uno strofinaccio.  
«L’unica cosa che Ruby ed io avevamo in comune, Dean, era l’antipatia nei tuoi confronti».  
Dean si era appena infilato un’intera ciambella in bocca.  
«Il sen _f_ imen _f_ o è re _f_ i _f_ ro _f_ o, _f_ e _f_ oro». Mandò giù il boccone. «E comunque ti preferivo bionda».  
«É stata Ruby a tingermi i capelli. Odiavo quel colore».  
«Come sei sopravvissuta?». Laurel e Dean si voltarono verso Sam, che la stava ancora fissando intensamente. «Quando Ruby e Lilith hanno abbandonato il tuo corpo... pensavo fossi morta».  
Laurel gli si sedette accanto, con cautela.  
«Non lo so, Sam. So solo che mi sono svegliata in un ospedale qualche settimana più tardi. Non ho fatto domande, volevo lasciarmi quell’incubo alle spalle. Ero solo contenta di essere viva e di poter tornare dalla mia famiglia».  
Lui annuì, la faccia contrita.  
«Quando ti ha preso?».  
Laurel si massaggiò l’attaccatura del naso. Le sarebbe piaciuta una bella birra ghiacciata, adesso.  
«Nel duemilasette. Avevo» _appena perso il mio ragazzo e mia sorella in un naufragio e scoperto che il suddetto ragazzo mi tradiva con la suddetta sorella_ «subito un lutto. Mi sono allontanata da casa con la scusa dell’università. I miei... anche loro non se la passavano bene in quel periodo e non era mia abitudine farmi sentire o tornare a casa spesso. Ruby era abbastanza scaltra da far avere loro qualche notizia di tanto in tanto, giusto per non farli preoccupare».  
Non avendo trovato alcolici, Dean si era accontentato di un succo di frutta.  
«Ricordi ogni cosa di quello che è successo?».  
«Su per giù. C’erano giorni in cui ero più cosciente, altri meno. Ma avevo accesso alla sua mente, ai suoi ricordi. Per questo so così tante cose del... vostro mondo».  
Dean aggrottò la fronte.  
«Aspetta, stai dicendo che sapevi del doppiogioco di Ruby e non hai pensato di avvertire Sam dopo che ti sei svegliata in ospedale?».  
Laurel incrociò le braccia sotto al seno.  
«Scusa, è biasimo quello che sento nella tua voce? Perché allora anch’io ho un paio di cosette da rinfacciarvi. Non mi pare che abbiate mosso un dito per esorcizzare Ruby dal mio corpo e liberarmi dalla sua possessione. Non vi devo nulla. Al massimo siete voi che dovete qualcosa a me».  
Dean fece per replicare, ma Sam lo fermò scuotendo la testa.  
«Ha ragione lei, Dean». Si rivolse a Laurel. «Parlaci del caso».

  
Venerdì

«Ci sono stati altri due omicidi, dico bene? Stesso modus operandi?».  
«Proprio così, Agente Page», rispose il Capitano di polizia di Starling City. «I nomi delle vittime sono...», consultò velocemente il fascicolo, «...Jennifer Amell e Paul Wesley. Jennifer è stata uccisa due sere fa. Paul ieri sera. Tre omicidi in tre giorni. Ormai pensiamo a un serial killer. Anche l’FBI deve esserne convinta, se ha mandato voi due».  
Dean e Sam si rivolsero un’occhiata, poi annuirono simultaneamente.  
«C’era qualche collegamento tra le vittime?», chiese Sam.  
Il Capitano si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Frequentavano lo stesso locale per single, il _Cuori Solitari_. Tutte e tre le vittime avevano il bollino del locale impresso sul dorso della mano».  
Sam si accomodò meglio sulla poltrona.  
«E che mi dice di Mike Johnson? È stato ritrovato in un motel. Il proprietario o chi per lui non ha visto la persona che lo accompagnava?».  
Dal suo lato della scrivania, il Capitano prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto che teneva nel taschino interno della giacca e l’accese ignorando con nonchalance il cartello “vietato fumare” alle sue spalle.  
«No, la stanza era registrata a nome di Mike Johnson ed era da solo quando ha pagato».  
«Anche Jennifer e Paul sono stati trovati in un motel?».  
Il Capitano espirò una boccata di fumo.  
«No, la ragazza era nel suo appartamento. Paul in un alberghetto da quattro soldi. Anche in questo caso la stanza era registrata a nome della vittima».  
«E nessuno ha visto niente?», chiese Dean.  
«C’è solo la testimonianza della barista del _Cuori Solitari_ , Agente Plant», rispose il Capitano. «Stando alla sua dichiarazione, Jennifer sarebbe andata via insieme a un uomo dagli occhi verdi e i capelli biondi».  
«C’è un identikit?».  
«No, la barista non è stata in grado di fornircelo».  
Sam aggrottò la fronte.  
«Scusi, ma come è possibile? Ha visto il colore degli occhi!».  
Il Capitano riaprì il fascicolo e lesse ad alta voce la dichiarazione della barista.  
« _L’ho visto solo di spalle. Poteva essere sulla trentina. Stavano flirtando. Lei gli ha fatto un complimento. Qualcosa sui suoi occhi. Verdi e luminosi, mi pare abbia detto così_ ».  
Dean si accasciò contro lo schienale della sua poltrona e sbuffò.  
«Fantastico! Potrebbe essere chiunque».  
Qualche minuto più tardi, Sam e Dean stavano uscendo dal distretto di polizia con un pugno di mosche in mano.  
«Che si fa adesso? Non abbiamo niente».  
Dean aprì la portiera dell’Impala e si sedette dal lato del guidatore.  
«Stasera andiamo in quel locale. Tre omicidi in tre giorni. Si presume che anche stasera il mostriciattolo vada a caccia».  
Sam aveva preso posto dal lato del passeggero.  
«Certo, un gioco da ragazzi. Ci basterà tenere d’occhio tutti gli uomini sulla trentina con capelli biondi e occhi verdi che abbordano ragazze indifese. In un bar per single». Sam gli rivolse un sorriso sornione. «A questo punto comincerei da te».  
Dean gli mostrò il dito medio e mise in moto l’auto. Per un po’ rimasero in silenzio, fin quando Sam non cominciò a digitare qualcosa sul suo cellulare.  
«A chi scrivi?».  
«Ru... Laurel. Mi ha chiesto di tenerla informata. Le sto mandando anche l’indirizzo del motel in cui alloggiamo, in caso avesse bisogno di aiuto».  
«Uhm».  
Sam sollevò lo sguardo dal display del cellulare.  
« _Uhm_ che cosa?».  
«Niente».  
«Dean».  
Lui sbuffò.  
«Non apri bocca su Laurel da ieri sera e adesso le mandi un messaggio. Era un _uhm_ pensieroso, tutto qua. Immagino non sia facile per te avere a che fare con una tizia che ha la faccia di Ruby, ma non è Ruby».  
«Quella non è mai stata la faccia di Ruby, Ruby non aveva una faccia. E non ho aperto bocca perché non c’è niente da dire».  
L’occhiata di Dean era eloquente.  
«Tu hai sempre qualcosa da dire, Sammy. Soprattutto quando metti su quel muso da Stitico Tormentato. E ieri sera... oh, avresti dovuto vederti! Sembrava che avessi bisogno di un intero flacone di lassativo».  
«Vai a farti fottere, Dean».

  
«La prossima persona che si ferma a questo tavolo per farci notare che la Serata Gay Pride è sabato e non oggi si becca un cazzotto in faccia, sei avvisato».  
Sam trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Dovresti avvisare loro, non me».  
Dean lo ignorò e continuò a mandare giù la sua birra, guardando in cagnesco la folla di gente che si dimenava sulla pista da ballo e si accalcava a ridosso del bancone. Proprio lì, appollaiata su uno sgabello, una biondina strizzata dentro a un tubino turchese sorseggiava un cocktail rosa, guardandosi intorno di tanto in tanto come se stesse cercando qualcuno. A una decina di metri da lei, un uomo sulla trentina, biondo e occhi verdi, non la perdeva di vista. Era bravo a non farsi notare, ma per due come Dean e Sam che avevano ricevuto un’educazione paramilitare quel tipo di comportamento saltava all’occhio come una spogliarellista in un convento.  
«L’ho notato anche io». Sam aveva intercettato la direzione dello sguardo di Dean. «Ormai sono più di quaranta minuti che la fissa. È inquietante».  
«Non è ancora un reato sbavare su una ragazza a distanza», disse lui.  
«Guardalo, quello non è il tipo d’uomo che sbava. Quello è il classico... te. Solo in abiti più eleganti e firmati. Se è interessato, perché non si fa avanti?».  
Dean lo squadrò dall’alto in basso.  
«Ehi, Signor Eggelhoffer! Adesso so perché ci prendono sempre per gay».  
«Dean... corrisponde all’identikit».  
Lui sollevò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Va bene, va bene. Facciamo così. Io abbordo lei e tu tieni d’occhio lui».  
«Perché a te tocca sempre la ragazza?».  
Dean ghignò.  
«Perché tu fai colpo solo sulle vecchie signore, i demoni e i mostri».  
L’occhiataccia di Sam gli disse che era meglio se si toglieva dai coglioni al più presto, così si tirò in piedi e si avviò verso il bancone. Si sedette con disinvoltura su uno sgabello alla destra della biondina e dato che la barista era impegnata fece un cenno al cameriere.  
«Cosa ti porto, amico?».  
«Una birra e...», lanciò un’occhiata al bicchiere della ragazza, che ormai conteneva soltanto due dita di quell’assurdo cocktail rosa, «...un altro di qualsiasi-cosa-sia per lei».  
Il cameriere annuì.  
«Agli ordini!».  
La biondina intanto si era voltata nella sua direzione con una faccia da “Ma chi, io?”. Dean le fece l’occhiolino.  
«Nessuna ragazza dovrebbe starsene sola al bancone con un bicchiere vuoto».  
Lei arrossì lievemente.  
«Be’, tecnicamente non sono sola. Voglio dire, questo posto scoppia di gente. E poi credo sia meglio essere sole con un bicchiere vuoto, che brille nel bagagliaio di uno sconosciuto. Con questo non sto dicendo che tu abbia cattive intenzioni, ma...», prese un respiro profondo e scosse la testa come per resettare il cervello, «Quello che cercavo di dire è _grazie_. Per il drink. Grazie per il drink».  
Il cameriere portò la birra e il cocktail rosa proprio in quel momento. Aveva l’aria di aver sentito gran parte dello sproloquio e di ridersela sotto i baffi. Letteralmente, dato che portava un paio di baffi alla Jude Law. Intanto Mr Biondo Occhi Verdi stava fissando ancora la biondina, se possibile più intensamente di prima. Dean si chiese se avesse la vaga idea di quale impiastro su due gambe (due gambe da schianto, però) aveva puntato. Non sapendo se scoppiare a ridere o scappare il più lontano possibile, le porse la mano.  
«Dean».  
Lei gliela strinse titubante e brevemente, per poi tornare a giocherellare con la cannuccia del suo drink.  
«Megan».  
«Non sembri molto a tuo agio qui».  
Megan succhiò un sorso di rosa dalla cannuccia, che probabilmente le andò di traverso perché tossì un paio di volte. Quando riprese fiato, mise via il bicchiere come se volesse prenderne le distanze.  
«I posti come questi mi mettono ansia», disse infine. «Non sono abituata ad avere tutta questa gente intorno».  
«Allora come mai sei qui?».  
«Immagino che la risposta giusta sia...», cominciò a elencare sulle dita di una mano, «perché vivo da sola, ho un divano comodo, la serie completa di Doctor Who in blue-ray e un grosso grasso gatto nero. Mi manca tanto così e un paio di pantofole per diventare la perfetta zitella pantofolaia e... probabilmente lo diventerò davvero continuando a parlare a vanvera in questo modo».  
Quella tizia sembrava sbucata fuori da un anime giapponese. La vide grattarsi l’orecchio e poi sussultare.  
«Che c’è?», le chiese.  
Megan alzò lo sguardo su Dean, gli occhi tondi e lucidi come biglie. Assomigliava tantissimo al gatto con gli stivali di Shrek.  
«Ti andrebbe di fare due passi fuori?».  
Questa poi? Prima faceva la timida e ora prendeva l’iniziativa? Dean valutò il da farsi. Mr Biondo Occhi Verdi continuava a non perdersi una loro mossa. Forse poteva sfruttare Megan come esca e attirarlo fuori. Magari poi sarebbe saltato fuori che lui era il pappone e Megan la sua puttana, ma intanto valeva la pena vedere chiaro in fondo alla storia.  
«Sì, perché no? Ho proprio voglia di fare due passi».  
Mentre si incamminavano verso l’uscita, si mantenne alle spalle di Megan il tempo necessario per mandare un messaggio a Sam.  
_Esca Viva._

  
_Esca Viva._  
Sam non ebbe il tempo di leggere il messaggio in codice, che Dean e la biondina erano già usciti dal locale. Un po’ gli dava fastidio questo suo modo di fare. No, diciamo pure che lo faceva incazzare. Era il modo di fare di loro padre. _Decido tutto io, capisco meglio tutto io, me ne occupo io, improvviso io, lo so io cosa è meglio per te._ Se doveva essere onesto, non era tanto il comportamento in sé a farlo incazzare, ma il fatto che, nonostante tutte le discussioni che avevano avuto sull’argomento, Dean continuava imperterrito a fare il cazzo che voleva. Proprio come loro padre.  
_Esca Viva_ era un buon piano, se conoscevi la creatura da cacciare e sapevi come ucciderla. In quella situazione, però, il piano di Dean era più simile a _Mosca Cieca_.  
Sam si sfregò la faccia con entrambe le mani, più per frustrazione che per stanchezza. Giusto un attimo. Ma per il tizio biondo con gli occhi verdi fu più che sufficiente per dileguarsi.  
_Cosa? Dove cazzo è finito?_  
Si alzò in piedi e si guardò freneticamente intorno, fin quando per fortuna non lo individuò mentre scompariva nel bagno degli uomini. Sam non voleva rischiare di quasi-perderlo di nuovo, ma non voleva nemmeno seguirlo in bagno, il tizio avrebbe potuto insospettirsi. Perciò si piazzò vicino alla porta della toilette, facendo finta di bighellonare qua e là.  
Trascorsi dieci minuti, passati per lo più a scrollarsi di dosso due cougar dalle minigonne succinte e leopardate (meno male che Dean non c’era, altrimenti le prese per il culo non sarebbe finite più), Sam cominciava a temere di aver commesso un errore madornale. Dopo alcuni interminabili secondi di tentennamento, decise di entrare.  
Trovò solo dei vestiti eleganti e firmati ammucchiati sul pavimento e la finestra che dava sulla strada spalancata.  
_Merda._

  
«...ogni volta che cercavo di baciarlo, gli veniva un attacco di allergia, starnutiva fino a star male. All’inizio pensavo che fosse allergico al mio rossetto o al mio fondo tinta. Ho speso un capitale in prodotti anallergici, ma niente. A un certo punto sono addirittura arrivata a ipotizzare che fosse allergico a me. Poi un pomeriggio, stavo facendo shopping con mia madre, l’ho visto al centro commerciale e ho capito».  
«Aveva un’altra?».  
«No, un altr _o_. Era allergico alle donne».  
Dean scoppiò a ridere e lei gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio.  
«Ehi, non è per niente carino ridere delle disgrazie altrui! Sai per quanto tempo ho dovuto sopportare le prediche di mia madre? “Per una volta che esci con un ragazzo carino, è proprio da te!”».  
Megan stava per attraversare la strada e proseguire dritto, ma Dean la trattenne per un braccio.  
«No, aspetta, andiamo di qua».  
Megan guardò il vicoletto buio che lui le stava indicando e si strinse nelle braccia come se sentisse freddo.  
«Ma è un vicolo cieco, non credo che ci sia molto a parte cassonetti dell’immondizia e ratti».  
Dean le si fece vicino e le sistemò una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. La vide deglutire a vuoto come una bambina e sorrise.  
«Pensavo che poteva essere un buon posto per... appartarci».  
«In un vicolo buio, con i ratti e tutto il resto?».  
Dannazione, aveva bisogno di un vicolo cieco per _Esca Viva_! Per fortuna aveva il suo asso nella manica...  
Le mise due dita sotto il mento invitandola a sollevare il viso e fissandola dritto negli occhi le rivolse il migliore Sguardo Che Conquista del suo repertorio. A quel punto era fatta, il serpente aveva incantato la preda. Gli occhi di Megan erano tornati a essere due biglie grandi e lucide. Dean si era già chinato su di lei per baciarla, quando...  
« _Etciù_!».  
Meno male che si era scostato prima di starnutirle in faccia.  
Megan sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, ancora un po’ stordita.  
«Non sarai allergico alle donne anche tu, vero?».  
Dean tirò su col naso.  
«No, solo al pelo di gatto. Hai detto di averne uno, no?».  
Questa volta fu lei a scoppiare a ridere.  
Dean colse l’occasione al volo per afferrarla per il braccio e strattonarla dentro il vicolo buio. Megan smise di ridere immediatamente e tentò di opporre resistenza.  
«Ehi, ma che fai? Non voglio andarci, lì!».  
«Non c’è tempo per spiegare, ti basti sapere che sei in pericolo!».  
«Certo che lo sono! Sei un pazzo maniaco!».  
«Non sei la prima che me lo dice, ma non è di me che...».  
«Lasciala andare. Subito».  
Dean si freddò sul posto e allentò la presa sul braccio di Megan, che aveva smesso di dimenarsi. Con la coda dell’occhio si accorse che aveva ancora il fiatone e gli occhi sgranati, però stava sorridendo. Si tolse qualcosa dall’orecchio, una specie di... auricolare? Dean serrò la mascella, imprecando tra i denti. Alla fine Megan aveva fatto da esca viva, eccome. Solo che il pesce preso all’amo era lui.  
«Voltati. Lentamente», disse la voce alle sue spalle. Era profonda, artificiale.  
Quando si girò, si ritrovò davanti la sagoma incappucciata di un uomo e la punta di una freccia puntata in mezzo agli occhi. Una cazzo di freccia. E un cazzo di arco. Come i cazzo di indiani. Megan non era in combutta con un mostro, questo era poco ma sicuro.  
«Te lo sei cucito da solo quel costumino o l’hai comprato in un negozio di cosplay?».  
La punta della freccia gli pizzicò la pelle sudata tra le sopracciglia.  
«Mike Johnson. Jennifer Amell e Paul Wesley. Risponderai dei loro omicidi».  
«Che? No, no, no. Hai preso una cantonata, amico, non sono stato io».  
Megan puntellò i pugni sui fianchi.  
«Già, come non volevi trascinarmi in quel vicolo?».  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Sì, perché mi servivi come esca!».  
Lei spalancò la bocca, oltraggiata.  
«COSA?».  
«Perché, Riccioli D’oro, cosa pensi di aver fatto per lui fino ad ora?».  
«Con lui c’è un rapporto consensuale». Non appena si rese conto di quello che aveva detto, Megan arrossì. «Ne-nel senso di partnership alla pari, non di...».  
«Esca per cosa?», chiese l’incappucciato ponendo fine al battibecco.  
Aveva serrato le labbra in due linee sottilissime. Chissà se per stizza o se per trattenere le risate.  
«Non mi crederesti», disse Dean.  
L’arco si tese di più.  
«Mettimi alla prova».  
Il _click_ di un colpo che andava in canna gli tolse le parole di bocca.  
«Oh, mio dio!».  
Megan aveva una pistola puntata alla tempia adesso e il suo volto era diventato livido come un cencio.  
Dean trasse un respiro di sollievo.  
«Cazzo, Sam! Era ora! Si può sapere perché ci hai messo tanto?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *si schiarisce la voce*  
> Tanto per cominciare, precisiamo che questa storia ha partecipato al contest [Lunghe, anzi... lunghissime!](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11048216/Lunghe-anzi-lunghissime-Contest-Multifandom-/discussione.aspx), indetto da [Ili91](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=75721) sul forum di EFP, classificandosi al secondo posto. Le regole del contest erano molto semplici: scrivere una long-fiction di almeno 10000 parole che prendesse ispirazione da un prompt scelto tra quelli presenti nella lista.  
> Il prompt che ho scelto è “collaborazione”, che mi ha fatto pensare all’espressione “team-up” (letteralmente “far squadra”): viene utilizzata in ambito fumettistico, in particolare della tradizione dei supereroi di editori statunitensi, per riferirsi a quelle storie in cui vengono fatti incontrare personaggi di serie diverse. Da qui, il titolo della storia.  
> L’idea per il crossover è arrivata però prima, intorno al primo di aprile, dopo aver letto di un riuscito [Pesce D’Aprile](http://www.tvserial.it/il-crossover-tra-supernatural-e-arrow-si-fara-ma-a-caro-prezzo/) ideato dal sito TVserial.  
> In realtà questa storia implica un mini-crossover con un’altra serie tv, ma non posso segnalarlo, perché altrimenti farei spoiler sulla risoluzione del caso. Vediamo più in là se qualcuno ci arriva da solo!  
> Alcune piccole precisazioni:  
> \- su Wikipedia ho letto che Starling City (nel fumetto Star City) è sì una città immaginaria, ma riprende alcuni aspetti della realtà dell’area di San Francisco e Oakland, perciò do per scontato che la città si trovi in California. Non mi pare che nel corso della serie Arrow venga detto di quale stato degli USA faccia parte. Se sì, deve essermi sfuggito e allora chiedo venia;  
> \- il dettaglio del cocktail rosa che _Megan_ sta bevendo al bancone è una citazione a [questa bellissima fanfiction AU](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2850377&i=1);  
>  \- nel mio head-canon e in quello di [nes_sie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=95444) Felicity ha un gatto nero; che Dean sia allergico al pelo dei gatti è canon, viene detto nell’episodio 8x15 “Man's Best Friend with Benefits”.  
> Credo sia tutto. La long conta quattro capitoli, che sono già tutti scritti, pronti per essere pubblicati. Gli aggiornamenti avranno cadenza settimanale, quindi ci rivedremo (?) martedì prossimo col secondo capitolo.  
> Spero che la storia possa piacere a qualcuno, è il mio primo vero crossover!  
> A presto, vannagio


	2. Capitolo 2

Da dietro la maschera, gli occhi di Robin Hood saettavano nervosi come una pallina da ping pong tra Dean, che teneva ancora sotto tiro col suo arco, e Megan, che Sam aveva preso in ostaggio con una glock.  
«Questo è quello che si chiama Stallo Alla Messicana?», chiese lei.  
A quanto pareva nemmeno la minaccia di una pistola puntata alla tempia le impediva di cianciare a vanvera. Dean scosse la testa.  
«No, per uno Stallo Alla Messicana ci vogliono almeno tre persone che si tengono sotto tiro a vicenda».  
«Dean, porca puttana, chiudi il becco!», disse Sam. Fissava Robin Hood dritto negli occhi senza battere ciglio. «Abbassa l’arco, siamo dell’FBI».  
Robin Hood non si mosse, ovviamente.  
«Provalo».  
«Dean, mostragli il distintivo».  
Muovendosi con la massima cautela e cercando di non fare gesti inconsulti (non teneva particolarmente a beccarsi una freccia in fronte), Dean estrasse il distintivo dalla tasca dei pantaloni e lo aprì tenendolo in alto con la mano sinistra.  
«L’FBI non ammazza i civili a sangue freddo», disse Robin Hood.  
«Nemmeno tu, stando a quello che ho letto su di te ultimamente», rispose Sam.  
Dean aggrottò la fronte.  
«Conosci questo tipo?». Venne immediatamente fulminato da un’occhiataccia. Oh, oh, il fratellino era incazzato nero. Che novità. «Ricevuto, chiudo il becco».  
«Stiamo indagando sul caso dei corpi eviscerati», disse Sam, rivolgendosi nuovamente a Robin Hood. «Una delle vittime è stata vista allontanarsi con un uomo sulla trentina, biondo, con gli occhi verdi. Dentro al locale, abbiamo notato un ragazzo corrispondente all’identikit tenere d’occhio lei». Con un cenno del capo indicò Megan. «Ci siamo insospettiti, puoi biasimarci?».  
«É lo stesso motivo per cui abbiamo sospettato di Dean», intervenne Megan. «Corrispondeva all’identikit e mi ha abbordata al bancone. Forse dicono la verità».  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo. Certo, perché l’unica ragione per cui un ragazzo abborderebbe una ragazza con _quel_ tubino turchese addosso è volerla eviscerare.  
Robin Hood fissò Megan in silenzio per qualche secondo, l’indecisione era evidente nel suo sguardo, ma alla fine ripose la freccia nella faretra e abbassò l’arco, che si rimpicciolì come per magia nella sua mano e venne assicurato alla cintola. Non appena Sam rinfoderò la pistola, le guance di Megan riacquistarono il loro colorito normale.  
«Un’ultima cosa», disse Sam, mentre Megan si poneva al fianco di Robin Hood. «Sarà meglio che vi facciate da parte in questa indagine».  
«Altrimenti?».  
«Altrimenti potresti non aver più bisogno di portare una maschera... Oliver Queen». Megan sgranò gli occhi, ma Robin Hood rimase espressivo come un sasso. Sam ghignò. «Ho visto le tue iniziali sulla camicia che hai abbandonato in bagno».  
Dean non ci stava capendo più un cazzo. Chi diavolo era Oliver Queen? Prima che avesse la possibilità di esprimere ad alta voce il suo dubbio, Robin Hood cinse la vita di Megan col braccio destro, alzò quello sinistro e sparò una specie di dardo con fune a seguito in direzione di un edificio. Un attimo dopo stavano volando via. Fecero appena in tempo a vederli atterrare sul tetto di un palazzo, che si erano già dileguati nella notte.  
Dean fece una faccia ammirata.  
«Quel tipo sa come uscire di scena con stile!». Sam non commentò. Si limitò a voltargli le spalle, scuotendo la testa. Dean gli corse dietro. «Oh, andiamo, non tenermi il broncio per un piccolo errore di valutazione».  
«Piccolo errore di valutazione? È il re degli eufemismi, Dean. Dovremmo essere una squadra, collaborare insieme, invece tu continui a decidere per entrambi».  
«Be’, non avevo tempo di indire un briefing, ho visto un’opportunità e l’ho colta. Tu che avresti fatto?».  
Sam si fermò, fronteggiandolo.  
«Perché non puoi semplicemente ammettere che _tu_ hai sbagliato e che _io_ ti ho salvato il culo?».  
Dean si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Ti farebbe sentire meglio?».  
«Sì, mi farebbe sentire _molto_ meglio».  
Roteò gli occhi.  
«D’accordo, allora. Ho sbagliato e tu mi hai salvato il culo. Siamo... a quanto? Diecimila a uno, adesso?».  
Un lampo di rabbia attraversò gli occhi di Sam. Per un istante Dean pensò che si sarebbe beccato un pugno in faccia. Poi però l’istante passò e Sam riprese a incamminarsi verso il luogo in cui avevano parcheggiato l’Impala.  
«Adesso potresti dirmi chi cazzo era quel tipo? E Oliver Queen?».  
Sam sospirò.  
«Sai, Dean, se leggessi i giornali con la stessa costanza con cui segui gli anime hentai, non avresti bisogno di fare questa domanda».

  
Si alzò dal letto stiracchiandosi e guardò l’ora sulla radiosveglia del comodino. Le tre del mattino. Non era tardissimo, non rispetto ai suoi standard, ma era meglio svignarsela al più presto, che domani lo aspettava un’altra giornata di duro lavoro.  
Si fermò davanti allo specchio del bagno per darsi una rinfrescata e una sistemata ai capelli. Aveva gli occhi stanchi, probabilmente per il lavoro da cameriere che svolgeva. Tutto sommato però non stava male. Certo, non era molto convinto dei baffi, ma quelli avrebbe potuto raderli in ogni momento. Quando ebbe finito, diede una ripulita.  
Raccattò i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento il più silenziosamente possibile e perse qualche secondo in più alla ricerca delle scarpe e dei boxer, che erano stati rispettivamente le prime e gli ultimi a venire lanciati via. Passò in rassegna la stanza in cerca di oggetti personali, non voleva rischiare di dimenticare qualcosa che avrebbe potuto ricondurre a lui. Per fortuna i documenti, il cellulare e le chiavi dell’auto erano nella giacca appesa all’appendiabiti. Poi andò in cucina, lavò meticolosamente i bicchieri di vino, li asciugò e li ripose nello stipetto sopra al lavello.  
Tornò in camera da letto per un’ultima controllata e non poté fare a meno di rivolgere lo sguardo al letto matrimoniale. Alisha fissava il soffitto con occhi rivoltati. Il lenzuolo spruzzato di rosso attorcigliato attorno alle gambe e una macchia porpora che si allargava a ventaglio sul materasso. Le sfilò il bracciale dal polso e vi applicò un campanellino che aveva trovato in cucina appeso alla finestra. Infine indossò il braccialetto e lo fece tintinnare scuotendo il braccio. Contemplò soddisfatto il campanellino che sbatacchiava allegramente tra una coppia di gemelli da uomo, un ciondolino a forma di scarpetta e una fedina d’oro, poi volse nuovamente la sua attenzione ad Alisha.  
Le dispiaceva per lei. Tra tutti, era la sua preferita, quella che gli si addiceva meglio. Purtroppo non abbastanza da essere quella perfetta per lui. La baciò sul capo, tra i capelli incrostati di sangue, e la coprì col lenzuolo. Le doveva almeno quello.  
Poi indossò la giacca e lasciò quell’appartamento per l’ultima volta.

  
Sabato

«Ecco qui, Agenti». Il Coroner, tale Dottor Morgan, aprì lo sportello della cella frigorifera, tirò fuori il lettino scorrevole e sospirò. «Alisha Milano, ventiquattro anni. Causa del decesso... c’è solo l’imbarazzo della scelta. Non è uno schianto?».  
Dean guardò in direzione del corpo. Una ragazza dalla corporatura minuta, pelle olivastra e un viso ovale dai lineamenti delicati e graziosi.  
«Sì, come no. Se le piacciono dal colorito cadaverico...».  
Il Dottor Morgan gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso, poi i suoi occhi si illuminarono di comprensione e scoppiò a ridere.  
«No, non uno schianto lei, nel senso di ragazza, anche se sicuramente doveva essere un bel vedere da viva. Intendevo lei, nel senso di cadavere. Petto squarciato, eviscerazione. È morta solo a processo ultimato». Il Dottor Morgan fissava il corpo di Alisha come Dean avrebbe fissato una spogliarellista. «Bellissimo!».  
_Quasi quasi preferivo l’idea che gli piacessero gli zombie_ , pensò Dean.  
«Il modus operandi coincide in tutto e per tutto con quello degli altri tre omicidi, dico bene?», chiese Sam in tono professionale senza fare una piega.  
«Oh, sì, assolutamente. Ma c’è di più. Sugli altri tre corpi non lo avevo notato. Vedete come sembra bruciacchiato l’orlo della ferita?». Dean e Sam si sporsero in avanti, mentre il Dottor Morgan indicava la zona di tessuto interessato. «Sospetto sia stata usata una qualche sostanza altamente corrosiva».  
«Sta dicendo che...». Sam aggrottò la fronte. «...più che eviscerate, le vittime potrebbero essere state corrose dall’interno? Come se l’avessero imbottite di acido?».  
A giudicare dalla sua espressione, al Dottor Morgan era appena venuto un durello.  
«Glielo avevo detto che era uno schianto, no? Non ho ancora capito di quale sostanza si tratti, però. Ha sciolto gli organi interni, trasformandoli in una specie di poltiglia della consistenza del latte coagulato».  
Lo stomaco di Dean fece _blurp_. Cristo, lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rimandare il pranzo a dopo la visita all’obitorio.  
Sam lesse il fascicolo, schiarendosi la voce.  
«Qui dice che Alisha è stata trovata sul letto del suo appartamento e che, come le altre vittime, aveva avuto un rapporto sessuale poco prima del decesso».  
«Sì, ed è stato un rapporto consensuale. Non ci sono tracce di droghe o segni di violenze». Il Dottor Morgan rise come qualcuno che si è appena ricordato di una barzelletta divertente. «Petto squarciato a parte, si intende».  
Sam annuì, un po’ a disagio.  
«Grazie, dottore. Ci è stato molto utile».  
«Di nulla, Agente Page. Rovistare nei cadaveri è prima una passione e poi un lavoro».   
Il Dottor Morgan strinse la mano di Sam e poi la porse anche a Dean, che esitò un istante prima di ricambiare la stretta. Chissà dove cazzo era stata quella mano... Il suo stomaco sussultò un’altra volta. Non appena furono usciti dalla camera mortuaria, si infilò in un bagno. Sam lo seguì senza rendersene conto, immerso com’era nella lettura del fascicolo.  
«Non ho mai visto niente del genere».  
Dean si stava insaponando le mani per bene.  
«C’è una cosa che non capisco. Questo mostro... prima ci fa sesso, giusto? Con tutti. Sia uomini sia donne. Questo lo rende... un bisessuale?».  
Sam fece spallucce.  
«Forse è una specie di mutaforma. Un po’ come i Leviatani. Cambia aspetto a seconda della preda che intende cacciare. Avrebbe senso, visto che adesca le sue vittime in un locale per single. Non sembra avere preferenze: uomo, donna, uomo, donna. Tutto qui».  
«Non ho mai sentito parlare di mutaforma che usano acidi per sciogliere organi, però. E poi perché lo fa? Non solo mostro, anche psicopatico?».  
Sam sospirò.  
«Non sarebbe il primo».  
Dean si sciacquò le mani e se le asciugò con una salvietta.  
«Penso che andrò a interrogare gli amici delle vittime e qualche dipendete del _Cuori Solitari_. Tu...», Dean assunse un’aria guardinga, «...potresti tornare al motel per fare delle ricerche. Sei non hai altre proposte, ovviamente».  
Sam roteò gli occhi.  
«Addirittura le ricerche da solo. Non pensi di stare allentando troppo la corda?».  
«Oh, andiamo! Dici che decido tutto io! Sto facendo un tentativo. Riconoscimelo, almeno».  
Sam uscì dal bagno senza aggiungere altro.  
Dean sbuffò. _Peggio di una donna mestruata._

  
Fare l’hacker il più delle volte era noioso, soprattutto quando si doveva aspettare che l’algoritmo facesse il suo dovere. Felicity fissava il monitor con sguardo vacuo, accasciata sulla scrivania, col viso a due centimetri dallo schermo, a masticare una gomma come una mucca. Bastò, però, il tonfo della porta d’ingresso del seminterrato che si chiudeva, subito seguito da una rapida serie di passi, a farle raddrizzare la schiena, sputare la gomma nel cestino ( _Centro!_ ) e lisciarsi meccanicamente la camicetta ( _Rosa, con i pois neri, solo cinquantasette verdoni, non potevo resistere!_ ).  
«Avevi ragione tu», disse voltandosi verso la scala, mentre Oliver scendeva l’ultimo gradino. «Gli Agenti Page e Plant non sono chi dicono di essere. Come hai capito che quei distintivi erano falsi?».   
Oliver le poggiò una mano sulla spalla che le provocò una specie di scossa elettrica al basso ventre. Non ottenne risposta, ovviamente.  
«Giusto, che stupida. Probabilmente per lo stesso motivo per cui parli russo e conosci un membro della _Bratva_ ».  
«Cosa hai scoperto?», chiese lui invece.  
Felicity si voltò nuovamente verso lo schermo. Si sentiva sempre un po’ sotto esame, quando Oliver le stava alle spalle. Come durante un compito in classe: il professore che gira tra i banchi e il suo sguardo che si diverte a pungolarti sulla nuca.  
«Niente. Gli Agenti Page e Plant non esistono. Non compaiono in nessuno dei database dell’FBI che ho violato nelle ultime sei ore. Direi che possiamo affermare con certezza che quei due sono degli impostori. Che è quello che sapevamo già ieri notte. A proposito, se sapevi che mentivano, perché li hai lasciati andare via?».  
La presa sulla sua spalla si fece più forte.  
«Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciare che quel tipo ti puntasse di nuovo una pistola alla testa?».   
Felicity si costrinse a rimanere con lo sguardo sullo schermo. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, anche uno stupido grazie, ma un _bip bip_ intermittente la distrasse proprio mentre stava formulando il pensiero. Sgranò gli occhi e strillò, battendo le mani.  
«Che c’è?», chiese Oliver allarmato.  
«Il mio algoritmo ha trovato qualcosa! Oh, mammina è così fiera di te!».  
«Fe-li-ci-ty».  
Oh, aveva sillabato il suo nome, stava perdendo la pazienza. Felicity cercò di darsi un contegno e cominciò a ticchettare sulla tastiera.  
«Ogni volta che digitavo i nomi Plant e Page, comparivano immagini dei Led Zeppelin. Ho pensato che era strano che due agenti dell’FBI si chiamassero come il cantante e il chitarrista di un famosissimo complesso musicale. Poi mi sono data della stupida, perché sapevo già che non erano veri agenti, me lo avevi detto tu. Forse non è la prima volta che usano nomi di membri di rock band come alias, mi sono detta. Così ho creato un algoritmo ad hoc per il caso e... pare abbia fatto decisamente un bingo! Guarda qua, saranno sì e no un centinaio di risultati».  
Oliver si chinò in avanti sopra di lei, una mano sullo schienale della poltrona e l’altra appoggiata sul piano della scrivania. Era così vicino che Felicity riusciva a sentire l’essenza della sua acqua di colonia.  
«Fai un controllo incrociato», le ordinò.  
«Con cosa?».  
«I nomi Sam e Dean».  
«Pensi siano i loro veri nomi?», chiese Felicity, che si era già messa al lavoro.  
«Tentar non nuoce».  
E a volte paga.  
«Cavolo, avevi ragione un’altra volta. Dean e Sam Winchester. C’è davvero poco su di loro, qualcuno ha fatto piazza pulita. Opera di un hacker, riconosco le tracce».  
Oliver annuì.  
«Quei due sono stati ovunque».  
Felicity smanettò un altro po’.  
«Ovunque ci sia stato un omicidio particolarmente efferato. La domanda è: sono loro che seguono i guai o i guai che seguono loro?».   
Lui si raddrizzò e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Sarà la prima cosa che chiederò loro. Il localizzatore che ho piazzato ieri sulla loro auto è ancora attivo, giusto? Abbiamo un indirizzo?».  
Felicity esitò.   
«Non sarebbe il caso di chiamare Dig... o Sara, prima?».  
«Dig mi ha chiesto qualche giorno da passare con Lyla, dopo la missione con la Suicide Squad se lo merita. E Sara mi serve con Roy. La meditazione è importante per lui, lo aiuterà a controllarsi».   
«Ma...».  
Oliver aveva già raggiunto la teca e imbracciato il suo arco.  
«Dammi quell’indirizzo, Felicity».

  
Quando vivi passando da un motel all’altro, non capita spesso che la gente ti venga a trovare per una visitina di piacere. Così, se qualcuno bussa alla porta della tua stanza, se nessuno che conosci sa che sei lì, se a bussare non può essere né il tuo compagno di stanza barra fratello iperprotettivo perché ha le chiavi, né l’angelo custode del suddetto fratello perché non bussa (e di solito non usa nemmeno la porta), se la donna delle pulizie è già passata e soprattutto se la sera prima hai avuto un piccolo diverbio con un vigilante mascherato dalle nobili intenzioni ma un po’ irascibile, conviene mettersi in allerta.  
Sam estrasse la pistola dalla fondina, si avvicinò alla porta e spiò dallo spioncino.  
_Ah, giusto._   
In effetti una persona che sapeva che era lì c’era.  
Aprì la porta con un sorriso.  
«Ru-Laurel, ciao!».  
Il sorriso di Laurel era più tirato del suo. E titubante, anche.  
«Ciao, Sam. Ti disturbo?».  
«No, affatto. Entra».  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Mentre lei si guardava intorno, Sam aprì il piccolo frigorifero, ne estrasse due birre e gliene porse una. Laurel indugiò sulla bottiglia per un istante, poi scosse la testa.  
«No, grazie».  
La fece accomodare al tavolo dove lui fino a un momento prima era seduto.  
«Volevo solo sapere a che punto erano le indagini».  
Sam prese posto di fronte a lei e bevve un sorso di birra. Quando mise giù la bottiglia, vide Laurel distogliere lo sguardo di scatto, come una bambina colta con le dita nella marmellata.  
«Giusto, hai ragione, avevo promesso che ti avrei tenuto informata. Mi spiace, mi sono dimenticato, questo caso si sta rivelando più rognoso del normale e...».  
«Quindi siete a un punto morto».  
Laurel giochicchiava con le chiavi della sua auto e lo fissava. Sam si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
«Già».  
«Siete passati alla fase delle ricerche», disse lei, indicando con un cenno del mento il laptop acceso tra loro.  
Sam inarcò un sopracciglio e Laurel si picchiettò la tempia con l’indice.  
«É tutto qui dentro, ricordi?».  
Cristo, se era strano. Un viso così familiare, su una persona di cui conosceva a stento il nome e che tuttavia sapeva quasi tutto di lui. Lo faceva sentire un libro aperto.  
«Senti, mi chiedevo...», disse Laurel, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. «...se non potessi darvi una mano. Anche solo con le ricerche. Non so se lo hai saputo, ma ho parecchio tempo libero in questo periodo».  
L’aveva buttata lì, come un’idea sopraggiunta sul momento, ma c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui picchiettava le chiavi dell’auto sul tavolo o negli scatti nervosi degli occhi che la smentiva. Sam sapeva che aveva perso il lavoro a causa di un qualche scandalo con un politico locale, lo aveva letto di sfuggita su un articolo quando aveva cercato informazioni su di lei. Sì, di sicuro di tempo libero ne aveva tanto. E tutto _quel_ tipo di tempo libero non faceva bene a una persona.  
«Certo», disse sorridendo. «Un aiuto in più non guasterà di certo. Anzi, ho dei vecchi tomi che potrebbero fare al caso nostro».  
Si alzò, portando la bottiglia di birra con sé.

  
Dean si stava maledicendo da solo, dopo un giro inconcludente di interrogatori tra parenti e amici piagnoni delle vittime. L’unica informazione vagamente utile ricavata era la robusta eterosessualità di tutte le vittime, che faceva sorgere un’altra domanda (Come aveva fatto un mostro presunto bisessuale a rimorchiarli tutti? Forse aveva ragione Sam, si trattava di una strana specie di mutaforma) e che quindi in fondo era utile a un cazzo, rendeva la storia ancora più confusa e basta.   
Come se non bastasse, anche gli interrogatori al _Cuori Solitari_ si erano rivelati insoddisfacenti quanto un pompino senza ingoio. Nessuno dei dipendenti aveva reagito in qualche modo all’argento. Dean lo considerava un vero tocco da maestro, il suo: mettere una fede d’argento all’anulare e dare la mano a tutti. In più, a parte la barista che aveva fornito quel mezzo identikit alla polizia, gli era stata rifilata circa una dozzina di varianti della frase “Non ho visto nulla”. L’ultimo della sua lista era il cameriere con i baffi alla Jude Law, Steve Neeson, e se avesse sentito ancora una volta...  
«Non so proprio come dirglielo, Agente. Non ho notato nulla di strano».  
...avrebbe strangolato qualcuno.  
Decise che andarsene era la migliore opzione. Quella, o fare una strage. Diede la mano al cameriere (niente, nemmeno lui, e poi portava al polso un bracciale con dei ninnoli di argento), attraversò un labirinto di sedie capovolte sui tavoli e uscì dal locale che ormai era il tramonto. Prese il cellulare e selezionò il numero di Sam, che rispose al primo squillo.  
_«Dean?»._  
«Dimmi che hai trovato qualcosa o mi sparo un colpo in testa».  
_«Forse»._  
«Che cazzo significa _forse_?».  
_«C’è stato un caso simile al nostro a Los Angeles. Nel ‘99»._  
«Sento che a questo punto arriva il _ma_ ».  
_«Ma il caso è stato risolto da una detective della polizia. Non sembra esserci nulla di... sovrannaturale, a parte i corpi eviscerati»._  
«Forse hanno preso il tizio sbagliato. Sto tornando al motel, ne riparliamo dopo. Passo e chiudo».  
Dean aveva quasi raggiunto l’Impala e tirato fuori le chiavi dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Il parcheggio del _Cuori Solitari_ era deserto, era presto, il locale non aveva ancora aperto i battenti. La luce del lampione sopra l’Impala traballava, sembrava indecisa se spegnersi o meno. Accesa, spenta, accesa, spenta. L’Impala appariva e spariva, appariva e spariva nella penombra del crepuscolo. E poi, proprio quando Dean avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po’ di luce per centrare il buco della serratura, la luce si spense del tutto. Non quella di un solo lampione, però. Tutta. Tutta la luce, di tutti i lampioni. Dean pensò subito che non era un buon segno, ma fu comunque troppo tardi.  
Un sibilo vicino all’orecchio.  
Un pizzicore al collo.  
Le gambe cedettero sotto il peso del suo corpo e Dean sbatté la testa contro la fiancata dell’Impala. Strano, la botta non gli aveva procurato dolore.  
_Ha ragione Sammy, ho la testa dura_ fu il suo ultimo pensiero lucido.

  
Sam posò il cellulare accanto al portatile.  
«Dean sta arrivando».  
Laurel sollevò lo sguardo dal libro ( _Miti e leggende d’Europa del sedicesimo secolo_ ) che stava consultando. Era seduta sul piccolo divano, i piedi poggiati sul tavolino.   
«Credi che sia un problema per lui? Che io sia qui, intendo».  
Sam sbuffò.  
«Sei stata tu a trovare quell’articolo sul caso di Los Angeles. Deve solo provarci a dire qualcosa».  
«Uh, percepisco dell’attrito tra fratelli qui». L’intento di Laurel era solo fare dell’ironia, ma l’occhiata cupa di Sam le disse che forse si era involontariamente impicciata in qualcosa in cui non doveva impicciarsi. «Scusa, è stata una battuta infelice. È che ho una certa esperienza in attriti tra fratelli...».  
Lui inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpreso.  
«Hai un fratello?».  
Laurel annuì.  
«Una sorella. Sara».  
«E... non andate d’accordo?».  
Lei rise.  
«Be’, diciamo che abbiamo avuto i nostri trascorsi. Tipo che io mi sono messa insieme al ragazzo per cui lei aveva una cotta e che poi lei si è fatta il suddetto ragazzo mentre lui ed io progettavamo di andare a convivere. Però ci vogliamo bene, tutto sommato».  
Sam aveva sbarrato gli occhi.  
«Accipicchia! Forse l’unica cosa per cui Dean ed io non abbiamo ancora litigato è proprio una donna». Prese posto accanto a lei. «Ci vogliamo bene, certo. Saremmo pronti a morire l’uno per l’altro. E forse è proprio questo il problema».  
«A me non sembra affatto un problema».  
«Lo è, credimi. Siamo così concentrati sul sacrificarci per l’altro, che dimentichiamo di vivere la nostra vita. Vorrei solo... la mia indipendenza. Vorrei almeno essere trattato come un adulto. Dean si occupa di me da sempre e tende a dimenticare che ormai non sono più un bambino da proteggere».  
Laurel posò il libro sulle gambe usando il pollice a mo’ di segnalibro, poggiò la testa sullo schienale del divano e guardò in su. C’era una fitta ragnatela di crepe sul soffitto.  
«Credo che sia la deformazione professionale di noi fratelli maggiori. Se penso a Sara, la vedo ancora bambina giocare con quello stupido squalo di peluche. Ma capisco cosa si prova quando qualcuno non ti guarda come vorresti. Sto attraversando un periodo...», Laurel prese un respiro profondo, «...dire difficile è eufemismo. E noto che tutti mi trattano come se fossi un vaso di terracotta tra vasi di ferro. Ero abituata a essere quella forte, quella che sorregge gli altri. All’improvviso invece sono gli altri a sorreggere me, all’improvviso è Sara la sorella maggiore». Laurel si voltò a guardarlo. «Forse Dean si sente un po’ così. Ci hai mai pensato?».  
Sam fissava il vuoto con aria corrucciata, non disse nulla. Lei preferì non insistere, invece chiuse il libro e sbuffò.  
«Qui non c’è niente. C’è altro da controllare?».  
Il repentino cambio di argomento parve distrarlo da ciò che lo angustiava.  
«Uh? Sì. Ho messo tutto su quello scaffale lì in fondo. Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa sui mutaforma, comincia da lì».  
«Ricevuto».  
Laurel scattò in piedi e andò a rovistare nel mucchio di libri. Aveva appena trovato il volume che cercava ( _Leggende metropolitane sui mutaforma_ ), quando captò un baluginio dietro a una pila di tomi polverosi. La scostò appena e sussultò: una bottiglia di birra, ancora piena per metà. Laurel si voltò verso Sam che era tornato al suo portatile. Era immerso nella lettura di un qualche articolo, i suoi occhi si muovevano veloci da sinistra verso destra. In un primo momento pensò di dire qualcosa, era stato un gesto così... _delicato_ da parte sua. Subito dopo, però, cambiò idea: mise a posto la pila di libri e tornò sul divano col volume da leggere.  
Proprio in quel momento il cellulare di Sam prese a squillare.  
«Dean, ma dove diavolo sei finito?». Laurel vide la stizza per il ritardo del fratello trasformarsi prima in sorpresa e poi in preoccupazione. «Ascolta, non c’è bisogno di... è tutto un equivoco, non possiamo... okay, d’accordo. Ci sarò».  
«Chi era?».  
Sam stava già raccattando le sue cose. Pistola compresa.  
«Ieri sera abbiamo avuto il piacere di conoscere Arrow. Ha preso Dean».  
Lei sgranò gli occhi.  
«Come? Perché?».  
«É una lunga storia, non c’è tempo».  
Laurel prese al volo la borsa e lo raggiunse di fronte alla porta prima che potesse spalancarla e sgusciare fuori.  
«Allora raccontamela mentre andiamo».  
«Non se ne parla nemmeno. Tu non vieni».  
«Senti, Sam. Io lo conosco, forse riesco a farlo ragionare. In più tu sei a piedi, mentre io...», gli fece penzolare un paio di chiavi davanti al naso, «...ho un’auto».  
Sam fu costretto ad accettare.

  
«Sai, di solito gli schizzati normali legano gli ostaggi a una sedia o a un pilatro. Una volta una strega mi ha incatenato alla vasca da bagno e poi ha cercato di molestarmi. Capisci, adesso? Sei strano perfino per gli standard degli schizzati che ho incontrato».  
Oliver lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco a Dean, appeso a testa in giù come un salame a un gancio da macellaio. I loro visi erano alla stessa altezza.  
«Sta’ zitto».  
Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. O, meglio, al pavimento. La giacca che gli ondeggiava intorno alla testa come una tenda.  
«Cosa speri di ottenere con questa messa in scena alla _Mezzogiorno di fuoco_? In un vecchio mattatoio abbandonato, poi. Potevi scegliere un’ambientazione più pittoresca».  
«Voglio solo delle risposte».  
«Okay, amico. Anche io sono un sostenitore del “Prima colpisci e poi chiedi”, ma se vuoi una risposta, abbi almeno la cortezza di porla, la cazzo di domanda, no?».  
_«Non ha tutti i torti»_ , disse la voce di Felicity nell’auricolare.  
Oliver serrò la mascella. Ci si metteva anche lei, adesso.  
«E a proposito di domande, dove hai lasciato quella sventola della tua spalla?».  
_«Come mi ha chiamato?»._  
Se quel Sam non fosse arrivato al più presto, quei due lo avrebbero fatto impazzire.  
_«Vedo un’auto»_ , gli comunicò Felicity.  
Nello stesso momento, infatti, le vetrate scheggiate dell’edificio vennero illuminate di giallo dai fanali di un veicolo, proiettando quadrati di luce sul pavimento e rendendo l’oscurità meno impenetrabile. Il borbottio di un motore si diffuse nel complesso rimbalzando tra le pareti spoglie. Oliver ringraziò qualsiasi entità soprannaturale avesse interceduto per lui.  
_«Oh, cacchio!»._  
Anche se forse aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto.   
«Che c’è?», le chiese.  
«Parli con me?», domandò Dean, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
_«C’è... c’è Laurel con lui»_ , rispose Felicity.  
COSA?  
Non ebbe il tempo di chiedere spiegazioni, perché le sagome di un uomo e di una donna avevano già varcato la soglia del mattatoio con le mani alzate. Sam e Laurel si fermarono a una decina di metri da lui.  
«Cosa ci fa lei qui?», chiesero Dean e Oliver contemporaneamente.  
Laurel abbassò le mani e fece un passo avanti. Il suo viso trasudava sicurezza, ma il leggero tic nervoso alla mano destra tradiva una certa apprensione.  
«Ascolta, Arrow. So che c’è stato un malinteso tra te, Sam e Dean ma devi credermi, sono delle brave persone. Sono qui solo per aiutare».  
«Spacciandosi per dei federali? Cosa c’entri tu con loro, Laurel? Come li conosci?».  
Lei si morse il labbro inferiore.  
«É... complicato».  
«Dovrei fidarmi del tuo giudizio dopo quello che è successo col Consigliere Blood?».  
L’espressione che lei gli rivolse non era né tradita, né offesa. Punta sul vivo e colpevole, piuttosto. Forse si era aspettata quell’obbiezione. Oliver si sentiva un verme a rinfacciarle quel brutto episodio della sua vita, ma doveva vedere chiaro in quella faccenda e non poteva lasciarsi influenzare dall’affetto che provava per lei.  
«In quell’occasione non ero lucida, lo so», disse Laurel. «Ma ho conosciuto Sam e Dean molto tempo prima che tu arrivassi a Starling City, molto tempo prima dei miei problemi con l’alcol. I Winchester fanno quello che fai tu. Salvano le persone e danno la caccia a... delle cose. La loro è una specie di attività di famiglia».  
Oliver aggrottò la fronte.  
«Cosa intendi per _cose_?».  
«Mostri. Fantasmi. Lupi mannari. Demoni. Streghe», intervenne Sam serio. «Tutto quello che pensi sia solo una leggenda esiste davvero».  
_«Anche gli hobbit?»._  
Era difficile rimanere serio con Felicity nell’orecchio che non riusciva a mettere un filtro tra cervello e bocca. Oliver fece vagare lo sguardo da Laurel a Sam a Dean.  
«State cercando di dire che le eviscerazioni sono opera di una qualche creatura sovrannaturale? E vi aspettate che vi creda?».  
Laurel emise un verso di esasperazione.  
«Porca miseria, non hai ancora capito? Non importa che tu ci creda o no! Non importa che si tratti di un serial killer o di un mostro. Ciò che importa davvero è fermare gli omicidi. Quante persone devono morire prima che voi tre smettiate di giocare a chi ce l’ha più lungo e decidiate di collaborare?».  
Il silenzio limaccioso in cui era precipitato il vecchio edificio abbandonato fu rotto una decina di secondi più tardi dalla voce di Felicity solo per l’orecchio di Oliver...  
_«Uhm, questa scommetto che brucia un po’»._  
...e dalla lingua lunga di Dean per tutti gli altri.  
«Mi sembra un’argomentazione molto valida. E non lo sto dicendo solo perché sono appeso a testa in giù, sia chiaro».  
Oliver estrasse un coltellino dal fodero allacciato intorno alla coscia. Dean sgranò gli occhi.  
«Che cazzo vuoi farci con quello?».  
Sam fece un passo in avanti, ma Laurel lo trattenne per il braccio. Un istante dopo Dean cadeva per terra come una pera cotta, emettendo un _ouch!_ di dolore.  
«Dobbiamo prenderlo come un “Accetto”?».  
Oliver annuì, poi chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo.  
«Ma lei deve starne fuori».  
Questa volta sì che si beccò un’occhiata tradita da parte di Laurel.  
«Perché?», chiese soltanto.  
«Perché non sei stabile. Devi pensare a rimetterti in sesto».  
«É stata lei a trovare il caso, è stata lei ad avvertirci», disse Sam. Nei suoi occhi Oliver lesse un coinvolgimento emotivo non indifferente. «Non merita di essere messa da parte».  
_«Secondo me dovresti darle fiducia»_ , disse Felicity.  
No, anche se trattare Laurel in quel modo era una stilettata al cuore, Oliver doveva rimanere fermo sulla sua posizione. Scosse la testa.  
«Questa è la mia condizione, prendere o lasciare».

  
«Come sta andando l’hackeraggio?».  
Dean si era trascinato dietro una sedia, l’aveva girata al contrario e si ci era seduto a cavallo, appoggiandosi con le braccia incrociate sullo schienale. Sporse la testa in avanti, per sbirciare sullo schermo.   
«Potrebbe andare meglio...», disse Felicity, sbuffando. «...se potessi usare la mia attrezzatura super potente di ultimissima generazione e non un semplice tablet».  
Lanciò un’occhiata di puro odio in direzione di Oliver, che ben consapevole di essere sotto accusa si stava nascondendo dietro al diario di famiglia dei Winchester. Non aveva acconsentito a portare Sam e Dean nel loro covo ( _perché è risaputo, sospetto e mancanza cronica di fiducia sono alla base di una serena collaborazione tra squadre_ ), così i due fratelli avevano proposto di usare la loro stanza di motel come base operativa.   
«Cos’è che stai cercando, esattamente?», chiese Dean.  
«Il nostro problema è che non abbiamo la minima idea di quale sia la faccia del killer. O mostro. O quello che è», rispose lei. «Ci serve un’immagine. Anche sfocata. Qualcosa da cui partire».  
«Il _Cuori Solitari_ ha un sistema di telecamere interno?».  
Felicity scosse la testa.  
«Se avesse avuto un sistema a circuito chiuso, avrei smascherato il colpevole dopo il primo omicidio. No, purtroppo non siamo così fortunati. Però sto consultando la mappa delle telecamere cittadine».  
Dean le scoccò un’occhiata sorniona.  
«Consultando?».  
«Okay, violando. Anche se non sei nella posizione di fare il puntiglioso sui termini». Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e abbassò la voce. «Credi che tuo fratello terrà il broncio per sempre?».  
Da quando erano entrati nella stanza, Sam aveva ficcato il naso dentro a un libro senza spiccicare parola. A difesa di Oliver, Felicity doveva dire che aveva cercato di fare pace, ringraziandolo di non aver rivelato la sua identità a Laurel. Sam aveva risposto che sapeva quanto era importante tenere nascosta la propria identità con il lavoro che facevano e poi non aveva più aperto bocca.  
Dean fece spallucce.  
«Ogni tanto gli piace fare la drama queen. Gli passerà, ha solo bisogno di sbollire. Tu piuttosto! Megan, eh?».  
Le dita di Felicity lavoravano frenetiche sullo schermo del tablet.  
«Non hai nulla da rimproverami, Agente Plant. Tra l’altro Megan è il mio secondo nome».  
«Lo so, anche noi abbiamo fatto i compitini a casa. Immagina il mio stupore quando ho scoperto che Oliver Queen aveva una segretaria bionda di nome Felicity Megan Smoak».  
Felicity distolse lo sguardo dal tablet.  
«Quella della segretaria è una copertura impostami da Oliver. Sono un tecnico informatico e non mi sono laureata al MIT per portare caffè».  
Dean sorrise. In un modo che era da prendere a schiaffi e da far venire caldo allo stesso tempo.  
«Comunque... non so Felicity, ma di sicuro Megan è in debito con me di un bacio».  
«Eh?».  
Lui ammiccò.  
«Tu, io. Un vicolo buio. E il mio Sguardo Che Conquista».  
«Pensavo che facesse tutto parte del tuo piano per usarmi come esca. E poi il presunto Sguardo Che Conquista non è questo granché...».  
Invase di parecchio il suo spazio personale, guardandola dritto negli occhi e arricciando solo l’angolo sinistro delle labbra.  
«Davvero?».  
Accipicchia se erano verdi quegli occhi! Felicity sentì le guance andare in fiamme.  
«Ehm...».  
«A che punto sei?».  
Felicity sussultò appena, Dean invece non fece una piega. Oliver era apparso alle loro spalle come un avvoltoio.  
«Ah-ehm, a un buonissimo punto!», si rituffò sul tablet per nascondere il rossore del viso. «Pare ci sia una telecamera su un semaforo posizionato di fronte all’abitazione dell’ultima vittima, Alisha Milano. Sto cercando di accedere alle registrazioni di ieri sera, vengono conservate solo per ventiquattro ore».  
«E...?».  
«E un attimo, no? Sono veloce, ma non _così_... uh, a quanto pare sono proprio _così_ veloce!».  
Dean e Oliver si sporsero sopra di lei, e perfino Sam abbandonò il suo libro per dare un’occhiata alle immagini che scorrevano sullo schermo. Una Alisha Milano ancora viva e vegeta apriva il portone di casa accompagnata da...  
«Figlio di puttana!», esclamò Dean.  
...Steve Neeson, il cameriere con i baffi alla Jude Law.

  
Quando Dean e Sam raggiunsero l’appartamento di Steve Neeson (Felicity aveva diligentemente recuperato il suo indirizzo con un semplice click), Oliver si trovava già nella camera da letto, vestito da folletto irlandese. Avevano perso tempo a raccattare dal loro arsenale qualsiasi cosa potesse nuocere a un mostro, dato che non sapevano ancora come uccidere quel qualunque-cosa-fosse, ma Dean aveva sperato comunque di arrivare per primo, dato che Oliver aveva ritenuto necessario correre a indossare il suo costume da pagliaccio.   
_La moto, di sicuro mi ha fregato con la moto._  
Quei pensieri, però, passarono subito in secondo piano, quando scorgendo l’espressione sul suo viso, Dean capì che qualcosa era andata storta.  
«É scappato?».  
Oliver scosse la testa e si scostò di lato.  
Sul letto matrimoniale di Steve Neeson, c’era effettivamente Steve Neeson. Baffi alla Jude Law compresi. Giaceva morto sul materasso col petto squarciato e sgonfio come un palloncino bucato.   
Sam si avvicinò al cadavere per esaminarlo più da vicino.  
«É morto da poco, il corpo non è ancora freddo».  
«Diamo una controllata in giro prima che arrivi la polizia», disse Oliver.  
Dean invece imprecò.  
«Qualcuno prima però può spiegarmi che cazzo sta succedendo?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo era il secondo capitolo. Spero sia stato all’altezza delle vostre aspettative e che vi stiate divertendo a leggere questa mini-long dalle poche pretese.  
> A martedì prossimo!


	3. Capitolo 3

«La fortuna questa volta non ci accompagna». Il broncio di Felicity era comparso da dietro il tablet. «Nessuna telecamera nei pressi dell’abitazione di Steve Neeson. Siamo punto e a capo».  
Dean, che stava rimuginando sulle foto delle vittime, borbottò un “Fantastico” annoiato senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo. Tanto per fare qualcosa, cominciò a mettere gli scatti in ordine cronologico secondo la data del decesso: Mike Johnson, Jennifer Amell, Paul Wesley, Alisha Milano e adesso anche Steve Neeson.  
Sam e Oliver stavano riguardando le registrazioni in cui Alisha invitava Steve a entrare in casa. Con la fronte corrugata il primo, a braccia conserte il secondo. Avevano stabilito una tacita tregua nelle ostilità dopo il ritrovamento del cadavere. Risolvere il caso veniva prima del loro orgoglio.  
«Non ha alcun senso», disse Sam.  
«Potrebbe essere una coincidenza», replicò Oliver. «Alisha era una habitué del locale in cui Steve lavorava, non è così assurda come idea. L’assassino potrebbe essere arrivato dopo».  
«La registrazione risale a un’ora prima dell’omicidio. Il lasso di tempo è troppo risicato. Continuo a pensare a un mutaforma».  
Dean scosse la testa.  
«Gli occhi di Steve non brillavano nel video e non ha reagito all’argento».  
«Nemmeno quelli dei Leviatani brillano nei video e non è detto che il Steve che hai interrogato tu sia lo stesso che si vede nella registrazione».  
«Ma tu vuoi a tutti i costi che si tratti di un Leviatano, per caso? Un figlio di puttana impossibile da ammazzare è proprio quello che ci serve per risollevarci il morale. Grazie tante, Sam».  
«Okay, scusa tanto. Allora facciamo che è... la Fatina Dei Denti. Va meglio così? Ti turba di meno, l’idea?».  
Oliver scambiò un’occhiata perplessa con Felicity e poi si schiarì la voce, mettendo fine al battibecco.  
«Facciamo finta che Felicity ed io abbiamo capito di cosa parlate e decidiamo la nostra prossima mossa. Ormai mi pare scontato puntualizzare che chiunque o... qualunque cosa stia uccidendo queste persone si muove soltanto di sera. Ciò vuol dire che abbiamo fino a domani per ideare una linea di azione».  
Chi aveva dato le redini del comando a Occhio Di Falco? Mentre Sam si faceva carico dell’onere di fare brainstorming con Clint Barton, Dean si chiuse in un mutismo ostile e tornò a fissare le fotografie. Le vittime non avevano nulla in comune nemmeno nell’aspetto fisico, sembravano proprio scelte a caso. Mike era alto e moro, Paul biondo con gli occhi verdi e Steve era un feticista dei baffi. Anche le donne erano diversissime: Jessica aveva i capelli rossi, il naso adunco e una marea di lentiggini, mentre Alisha era una piccoletta dalla pelle olivastra.  
«...omicidi simili a Los Angeles, nel ‘99», stava dicendo Sam. «La detective che si occupava del caso si chiama Kate Lockley. Felicity, potresti trovarmi il suo indirizzo?».  
Non aveva nemmeno finito di formulare la richiesta che si era già messa al lavoro.  
«Sarà un gioco da ragazzi!».  
«Vuoi andare a Los Angeles?», chiese Oliver.  
Sam annuì.  
«É l’unica pista che abbiamo. Sempre meglio di scrutare la folla in cerca di un tizio biondo con gli occhi verdi, no?».  
Dean sgranò gli occhi. Tizio biondo con gli occhi verdi? Prese la foto di Paul Wesley fissandola come se avesse visto un fantasma.  
«Ragazzi?».  
Tre paia di occhi si posarono su di lui. Dean voltò lo scatto verso di loro.  
«La barista aveva detto di aver visto Jennifer Amell flirtare con un uomo biondo con gli occhi verdi. Non vi sembra che Paul Wesley corrisponda alla descrizione?».  
Felicity inclinò la testa di lato, come un cocker.  
«Quindi adesso abbiamo ben due coppie di vittime che sono uscite insieme? Che cosa vorrebbe dire?».  
«E perché né Paul né Steve si sono fatti avanti dopo aver scoperto che la persona con cui erano stati era morta?», chiese Oliver.  
Dean diede un pugno al tavolo.  
«Quel bastardo coi baffetti! “Non so proprio come dirglielo, Agente. Non ho notato nulla di strano”. E intanto si era fatto un giro di giostra con Alisha».  
Sam roteò gli occhi.  
«Non vorrei essere ripetitivo, ma la Fatina Dei Denti è ancora l’ipotesi più probabile. C’è poco da rimuginarci su comunque, la soluzione migliore è fare due chiacchiere con la Detective Lockley».  
Felicity sventolò un post-it in aria con un tempismo perfetto.  
«A proposito, ho l’indirizzo che mi avevi chiesto. Più qualche informazione bonus. La Detective non è più una detective dal 2001. Adesso è proprietaria di un negozio di antiquariato. Mi sono permessa di reperire anche l’indirizzo del negozio».  
Sam le rivolse un sorriso riconoscente, mentre prendeva il post-it che lei gli stava porgendo da sopra il tavolo.  
«Grazie, Felicity».  
«Bene», disse Oliver alzandosi in piedi. «Non c’è più molto che possiamo fare per stanotte». Diede un’occhiata alla patacca d’oro che portava al polso. «Forse dovrei dire _stamattina_ ». Si rivolse a Sam. «Quando pensi di partire?».  
«Voglio dormire almeno un paio d’ore, è un viaggio di cinque ore e mezza».  
Oliver annuì, lo sguardo risoluto del condottiero.  
«Bene, abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare. Ci aggiorniamo dopo la partenza di Sam».  
Mezz’ora più tardi, Oliver e Felicity avevano lasciato il motel. Dean era già sotto le coperte, quando Sam uscì dal bagno. Aspettò che si fosse sdraiato nel suo letto.  
«Sicuro di voler andare da solo a Los Angeles?», gli chiese.  
Sam si voltò su un fianco, dandogli le spalle.  
«Qualcuno deve rimanere qui a tenere d’occhio la situazione».  
«Ci sono IT Girl e Occhio Di Falco. Una collaborazione tra squadre serve a questo, no?».  
«Intendevo qualcuno di esperto nel settore».  
Spense la luce dell’abat-jour sul comodino e non aggiunse altro. Dean sospirò.  
«D’accordo, come vuoi tu».

  
Domenica

Quando la sveglia suonò, alle sei e trenta del mattino, Laurel era già sveglia da mezz’ora. La spense con un colpo secco e rimase immobile nel letto a fissare il lampadario. Da quando aveva perso il lavoro, non aveva ancora cambiato l’ora in cui far scattare l’allarme. Spostarla in avanti e alzarsi in tarda mattinata avrebbero reso tutto più reale, invece svegliarsi di buon’ora le dava l’illusione di non stare buttando via la sua vita poltrendo. Si teneva impegnata il più possibile, facendo pulizie, consultando gli annunci di lavoro, andando a correre nel parco, uscendo con Sara o col padre. Andava bene qualsiasi cosa, pur di non cedere all’ozio. L’ozio portava cattivi pensieri e i cattivi pensieri portavano a una bottiglia di vino. Senza il lavoro, i giorni della settimana erano tutti uguali: si svegliava, faceva cose, pranzava, faceva cose, andava a un incontro degli alcolisti anonimi, cenava e andava a dormire. Il concetto di fine settimana o di lunedì non esisteva più, c’era solo un unico giorno che si ripeteva all’infinito, come nel film _Groundhog Day_ con Bill Murray ma meno divertente. L’arrivo dei fratelli Winchester e unirsi a Sam nelle ricerche erano stati dei bei diversivi, le era sembrato di tornare a fare qualcosa di utile, di aiutare la gente, come aveva sempre voluto fin da bambina. Poi però Arrow le aveva sbattuto in faccia la realtà e il peggio era che non poteva nemmeno dargli torto.  
Sospirò profondamente e con uno scatto di reni si mise in piedi. Era ora di avvolgere il nastro, alzarsi e ricominciare da capo il Giorno della Marmotta. Andò in cucina, accese il lettore musicale su _I Got You Babe_ , mise in funzione la macchina del caffè, infilò due fette di toast nel tostapane e tirò fuori dal frigorifero succo di arancia, burro e marmellata. Mentre apparecchiava e l’appartamento si imbeveva dell’aroma penetrante del caffè e del profumo croccante del pane tostato, il campanello alla porta trillò.  
Sam Winchester sulla sua soglia di casa con un’espressione da cane bastonato la scombussolò non poco. Lo vide grattarsi la nuca a disagio.  
«Sei mattiniera, eh?».  
Lei incrociò le braccia sotto al seno.  
«Che ci fai qui, Sam?».  
Lui sollevò la mano destra, che stringeva il sacchetto di carta di una pasticceria.  
«Avevo preso dei cornetti per il viaggio in macchina, ma a quanto pare hai già provveduto da sola alla colazione».  
Il tostapane in cucina fece _din_ come a dargli ragione.  
«Sam, non ti seguo. Cornetti per quale viaggio in macchina?».  
«Sto andando a Los Angeles. Voglio saperne di più sui quei casi del ’99. Ti va di accompagnarmi?».  
Laurel per un attimo ponderò l’idea di dirgli di no per dispetto. In fondo in fondo ce l’aveva con lui per aver ceduto alla richiesta di Arrow. Poi però pensò all’ennesimo Giorno della Marmotta che le si prospettava davanti e si fece da parte per farlo entrare.  
«Sarò pronta in dieci minuti. Tu intanto metti il caffè nel termos e i toast nella busta con i cornetti».

  
Si erano gustati caffè, cornetti e toast con marmellata in silenzio, mentre l’Impala macinava un chilometro dopo l’altro. Il viaggio era lungo, però, e se non avessero trovato subito un argomento di conversazione, molto presto la faccenda sarebbe diventata imbarazzante.  
«Altro caffè?», gli chiese.  
«No, grazie. Sono a posto».  
Laurel annuì meccanicamente e poggiò il termos sul cruscotto, scartabellando tra le memorie di Ruby in cerca di qualche spunto. La prima cosa che le venne in mente fu...  
«Non posso credere che Dean ti abbia lasciato l’Impala. Da quel che ricordo ne è molto geloso».  
Sam abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, mentre imboccava la prima uscita per l’autostrada.  
«Geloso è un eufemismo. Se l’Impala fosse una donna, credo che le chiederebbe di sposarlo. Ma sono cambiate molte cose da quando tu... be’, hai capito».  
Seguì un altro lunghissimo minuto di silenzio.  
«Grazie per avermi chiesto di accompagnarti», tentò di nuovo Laurel.  
«Non devi ringraziarmi, ci sono così tante cose di cui io dovrei scusarmi con te che penso non saremo mai pari».  
Vide il suo volto incupirsi e sentì il bisogno di rassicurarlo.  
«No, Sam. Quella sera, quando siete arrivati, ero solo arrabbiata con tuo fratello. Ruby ti ha manipolato, ti ha fatto credere che possedere un’umana fosse il male necessario, non te ne faccio una colpa. E se ti riferisci anche a ieri sera... be’, sì, un po’ ce l’avevo con te, ma solo perché in realtà ce l’avevo con me stessa. Ho mandato al diavolo la mia vita con l’alcol, non posso prendermela con gli altri se così facendo ho perso la fiducia delle persone».  
Lui distolse per un istante lo sguardo dalla strada per rivolgerle un’occhiata significativa.  
«Sei troppo severa con te stessa, Laurel».  
«E tu sei troppo buono con me». Prese a fissare la strada oltre il parabrezza. «Come l’hai capito, a proposito? Ieri sera... quando hai fatto sparire la birra».  
Sam rise imbarazzato e si scompigliò i capelli, tenendo saldamente il volante con una mano.  
«Ah, te ne sei accorta? Ed io che cercavo di fare il disinvolto! Oh, be’... da come fissavi la bottiglia». Si incupì un’altra volta. «Qualche anno fa vedevo lo stesso sguardo allo specchio. Di tanto in tanto lo vedo ancora».  
Laurel inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia.  
«Anche tu...?».  
Sam annuì.  
«Non alcol... un’altra cosa».  
Si rese conto quanto gli stesse costando ricordare quel periodo dalle dita serrate intorno al volante. Laurel conosceva fin troppo bene i piani che Ruby aveva per Sam e gli effetti che avrebbero avuto su di lui...  
«C’entra Ruby, vero?».  
«Com’è che hai detto prima? Mi ha fatto credere che fosse il male necessario. Sapeva che avevo bisogno di credere di poter volgere in bene il male che Azezel aveva fatto a me e alla mia famiglia. Ho visto in lei una speranza. Forse è per questo che...».  
Lasciò la frase in sospeso e arrossì.  
«Che...?», lo incalzò lei.  
Sam si scompigliò di nuovo i capelli e deglutì a vuoto.  
«Che lei ed io...».  
Improvvisamente Laurel si ricordò di certi pensieri che Ruby aveva avuto su Sam e arrossì a sua volta.  
«Oh».  
«Non quando era nel tuo corpo, però. È stato dopo», si affrettò a precisare lui.  
«Oh, sì, lo so, sta’ tranquillo». Laurel abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani sudate. Le fantasie di Ruby stavano ancora scorrendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Il problema era che Ruby le aveva pensate in prima persona. Quindi adesso era Laurel che si vedeva in prima persona presa per i fianchi da Sam, sbattuta con violenza contro un muro e... Scosse la testa, fino a frustarsi il viso con i capelli. «Una cosa così non l’avrei mai potuta dimenticare, credimi».  
Si rese conto troppo tardi di quanto la sua frase suonasse ambigua. Per fortuna Sam era troppo concentrato sul suo tormento per accorgersene.  
«Lo capirei se mi giudicassi male adesso, non farti scrupoli», disse infatti.  
La frustrazione che lesse nella sua voce fu sufficiente a scacciare in un istante tutti quei pensieri inopportuni.  
«Perché dovrei? Tu non mi hai giudicata per i miei errori, forse sei la prima persona da un po’ di tempo a questa parte che non mi tratta come un oggetto rotto. “Errare è umano, perseverare è diabolico” è un detto da cui traggo molto conforto, da quando ho scoperto che esiste tutto un sottomondo di creature sovrannaturali. Se si cade, ci si può rialzare. Se si sbaglia, si può cercare di rimediare. È nella natura umana». Gli poggiò la mano sull’avambraccio. «Tu ne sei l’esempio lampante, Sam. Tu sei molto... umano, non dubitarne mai».  
Le rivolse uno sguardo riconoscente.  
«Anche tu, però. Non dubitare mai di te stessa. Dopo l’inferno che hai passato, sei ancora qui, in piedi, pronta a ricominciare. Sappi che ti ammiro per questo».  
Laurel sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi, dovette serrare le palpebre per ricacciarle indietro. Quando le riaprì, Sam stava fissando la strada.  
Calò nuovamente il silenzio tra loro. Un silenzio confortevole, che Laurel non sentì più necessario riempire con le parole.

  
Quando era andato all’obitorio chiedendo del Dottor Morgan e gli avevano detto che il dottore lo avrebbe ricevuto nel suo ufficio invece che nella camera mortuaria, Dean si era sentito sollevato. Nella sua personale top ten delle cose che più lo mettevano a disagio, _vedere un uomo che sbava su un cadavere_ occupava il quinto posto, preceduto da _Castiel che cerca di capire la trama di un porno_ al quarto posto e _sorprendere Castiel che lo fissa dormire_ al terzo.  
Poi entrò nel suddetto ufficio e tutta la classifica andò a farsi fottere.  
Dean non sapeva dove guardare, così si concentrò sulla faccia sorridente del Dottor Morgan, che si era alzato per porgergli la mano.  
«É un piacere rivederla, Agente Plant. Abbiamo a che fare con uno stacanovista, non le pare? Questo serial killer non ci dà tregua nemmeno nel fine settimana. Prego, si sieda», disse, indicandogli la poltrona e tornando dietro la scrivania. Nel sedersi, la pelata del Dottor Morgan si allineò esattamente con la foto di un cranio spappolato. «Che gliene pare?».  
Dean sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Non glielo stava chiedendo davvero, vero?  
«Di cosa, scusi?».  
«Del mio ufficio, naturalmente».  
Sì, glielo stava chiedendo davvero. Tentò di guardarsi intorno con espressione neutra e rispose con un diplomatico “Eccentrico” che fortunatamente parve soddisfare il Dottor Morgan.  
«I miei colleghi lo chiamano _La Galleria Degli Orrori_. Io preferisco _L’Arte Della Morte_ , perché anche nel morire ci vuole un certo stile». Indicò la foto di una ragazza gravemente ustionata alla sua sinistra. «Come la Signorina Hopkins che è caduta dentro una botte di vino con una sigaretta accesa. O il Signor Ford», fece un cenno verso la fotografia di due corpi maciullati, «che si è buttato in mare con la sua auto, ma invece di annegare, è morto per tamponamento: è finito addosso a una chiatta e ha sfondato la cabina del conducente». Infine prese uno scatto da un fascicolo e lo mise sulla scrivania davanti a un Dean sul punto di vomitare. «O questa bellezza, che continua a sorprendermi giorno dopo giorno». Picchiettò sulla foto. «Guardi qui».  
Dean vide solo la schiena di un cadavere.  
«Scusi, ma non capisco».  
Il Dottor Morgan gli offrì una lente di ingrandimento.  
«Questa è la schiena di Steve Neeson. Vede questo leggerissimo alone? É quasi un cerchio».  
Guardando attraverso la lente, Dean strizzò gli occhi.  
«É una cicatrice?».  
Il Dottor Morgan applaudì.  
«Esatto! Era così ben rimarginata e noi eravamo così concentrati sulla ferita sul davanti, che all’inizio è passata inosservata. Dopo un attento riesame, abbiamo scoperto che tutti i corpi hanno lo stesso tessuto cicatriziale sulla schiena. Per quel poco che si riesce a vedere, la ferita che l’ha prodotto aveva lo stesso diametro...», tirò fuori dallo stesso fascicolo un’altra fotografia, questa volta del petto squarciato di Steve Neeson, «...di quella sul davanti. Sa a che cosa mi ha fatto pensare, Agente Plant?».  
Dean scosse la testa.  
«Ai proiettili», disse il Dottor Morgan.  
«Non si è mai parlato di ferite d’arma da fuoco».  
«Oh, sì, certo. Ho detto solo che _mi ha fatto pensare_ ai proiettili, non che i proiettili c’entrino qualcosa. Perché, vede, quando un proiettile colpisce un corpo e lo attraversa da parte a parte, si trovano sempre...».  
«...due fori».  
Il Dottor Morgan annuì.  
«Uno di entrata», posò l’indice sulla foto della schiena, poi lo spostò su quella del torace, «e uno di uscita».

  
«Uhm...».  
Oliver scattò sull’attenti.  
«Trovato qualcosa?».  
Felicity fece spallucce.  
«In realtà sì, anche se non so quanto possa servire. Tutte le vittime, tranne Steve Neeson, il giorno della loro morte si sono assentate dal lavoro senza avvisare. Dai tabulati telefonici risulta che nessuno di loro ha effettuato chiamate durante la giornata. Nessuno ha mandato e-mail, usato WhatsApp, navigato su internet o visitato siti web. E da quello che posso dedurre, normalmente Alisha era una fanatica delle chat room, Paul era un affezionato di youporn, John lavorava soprattutto da casa e mandava molte e-mail, Jessica pubblicava storie melense su un sito per scrittori amatoriali e Steve svuotava le sue carte di credito su e-bay. Ma a partire da ventiquattro ore prima della loro morte... nada, zero, tabula rasa. È come se avessero smesso di essere loro stessi».  
«Forse Dean saprà cosa farsene di queste informazioni». Oliver si afflosciò contro lo schienale della poltrona. «Accidenti, mi sento completamente inutile».  
Felicity fece scrocchiare le dita e si stiracchiò. Erano tornati momentaneamente al loro covo per effettuare le ricerche sulle vittime.  
«Vedrai che il momento di usare la forza bruta arriverà presto e allora sarò io quella inutile, magari proprio stasera! Anzi, potresti allenarti un po’, giusto per riscaldarti». Si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. «Lo dico per il tuo bene, eh?».  
Purtroppo Oliver non colse il suggerimento. Anzi, sembrava proprio non ascoltarla. Una ruga di preoccupazione gli attraversava la fronte. Felicity fece voltare la poltrona in modo da guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
«Che c’è, Oliver?».  
«C’è che non voglio che ti esponga di nuovo sul campo, è troppo pericoloso. L’altra sera a momenti ti beccavi una pallottola in testa».  
Felicity roteò gli occhi.  
«Oliver, te l’ho già spiegato un milione di volte. Le telecamere wireless che piazzerai all’esterno del locale mandano un segnale molto debole, devo trovarmi nelle vicinanze per captarlo e monitorare le immagini. E non penso che Dean sia in grado di sostituirmi in questo compito. In compenso pare sia molto bravo con la faccenda della forza bruta, non mi perderà di vista un attimo. E tu sorveglierai il perimetro dell’edificio. Sarò in una botte di ferro, credimi».  
«Che Dean non ti perderà di vista sono sicurissimo».  
Felicity gli diede le spalle e tornò alle sue ricerche.  
«Se al mio posto ci fosse Sara, non faresti tutte queste storie», borbottò.  
Lo sentì alzarsi e avvicinarsi, ma continuò imperterrita a dargli le spalle.  
«A parte che Sara sa difendersi da sola, non è questo il punto. So che sei in gamba, Felicity». Non la stava sfiorando nemmeno con un dito, eppure non avrebbe percepito meglio il suo calore sulla schiena nemmeno se l’avesse abbracciata. «Hai già dimostrato altre volte di essere in grado di lavorare sul campo. Questa volta, però, è diverso. Questa volta stiamo affrontato qualcosa che non conosciamo».  
Finalmente si voltò. La ruga di preoccupazione stava ancora deturpando la fronte di Oliver, così cercò di appianarla con una carezza e un sorriso.  
«Starò attenta, te lo prometto».

  
Los Angeles, California

Il negozio di antiquariato di Kate Lockley aveva un nome che riempiva la bocca ( _Hollywoodland Antiques & Fine Time Pieces_) e somigliava più a un banco dei pegni di roba pacchiana. L’insegna era stata disegnata con lo stile vintage dei volantini pubblicitari degli anni cinquanta: una pin up mora alla guida di una decapottabile rossa indossava un foulard a pois sui capelli e un paio di occhiali a occhi di gatto; alle sue spalle si stagliava la sagoma di un promontorio verde e la scritta Hollywoodland. Sotto l’insegna, la scritta “Siamo aperti sette giorni su sette”.  
Sam e Laurel smontarono dall’Impala, attraversarono la strada e passarono in mezzo a due banchetti allestiti sul marciapiede davanti all’ingresso del negozio, sui quali facevano bella mostra di sé la statuina di uno scimpanzé violinista seduto su una seggiola di legno, varie stampe di Marylin Monroe, locandine di film con Henry Fonda o John Wayne e un castello di libri tascabili. Dalla vetrina si scorgevano una casa delle bambole, una chitarra classica, un candelabro in vero vetro di Murano e un orologio a pendolo. L’interno del negozio era esattamente come Sam se lo aspettava: un dedalo di viuzze delimitate da mura di roba accatastata alte fino al soffitto.  
«Se non sapessi che Lockley è un’ex-poliziotta, avrei detto che la proprietaria di questo posto è una vecchia signora coreana», disse Laurel, mentre superava una logora poltrona in pelle appartenuta a chissà quale VIP con ancora l’impronta del corpo del suddetto VIP. «Hai detto che è stata espulsa con disonore dal corpo di polizia nel 2001? Come avete avuto queste informazioni?».  
Sam inciampò in un porta-ombrelli a forma di zampa di elefante.  
«Arrow ci ha dato una mano...».  
Il bancone si trovava in fondo a un viottolo arzigogolato di tappeti persiani, tra una vetrinetta in mogano stracolma di candelabri d’argento e un pianoforte verticale sepolto sotto un fitto strato di centrini di pizzo. Non c’era anima viva in giro. Sam fece suonare il campanello da tavolo seminascosto dalle sottane di una bambola in porcellana, sperando che non fosse un articolo in vendita.  
«Posso fare qualcosa per voi?», disse una voce monocorde alle loro spalle.  
Laurel sussultò, Sam invece fu più bravo a mascherare la sua sorpresa.  
«Kate Lockely?», chiese.  
Lei passò dietro al bancone muovendosi con circospezione, come un animale che sonda l’ambiente circostante annusando l’aria. Era una donna bionda, sulla quarantina, il cui sguardo severo e sospettoso non donava al suo viso a cuore.  
«Chi lo vuole sapere?».  
«Siamo Sam Allen e Laurel West dello Star’s News. Stiamo scrivendo un articolo sul caso dei corpi eviscerati ritrovati a Starling City in questi giorni, ne avrà sicuramente sentito parlare sui notiziari».  
Al fianco di Sam, Laurel era rigida come un manichino. A giudicare da come la fissava, Lockley se n’era accorta. Aveva occhi di un azzurro ghiaccio che sondavano una persona come un metal detector.  
«Sì». E dopo una lunghissima pausa durante la quale il suo sguardo si spostò lentamente da Laurel a Sam aggiunse semplicemente: «Ne ho sentito parlare».  
Lui provò invano a sorriderle in modo rassicurante.  
«Ecco, siamo qui perché lei nel ’99 ha condotto un’indagine su degli omicidi molto simili verificatisi qui a Los Angeles. Ci sono molti punti in comune tra i due casi e volevamo porle qualche domanda, se non le spiace».  
«A dire il vero sì». Un _click_ inconfondibile. Poi Lockley tirò fuori una pistola da sotto il bancone. «Mi spiace molto».  
Fu solo in quel momento che lo vide, nonostante la glock puntata contro, su una lavagnetta appesa al muro, tra il prezzo di un carillon, gli orari di apertura e chiusura del negozio e gli avvisi per la clientela.  
Il simbolo dei cacciatori.

  
«Non so chi sia questo budino tremolante che ti porti dietro, ma riconosco un uomo armato quando lo vedo».  
Da quando Lockley aveva estratto la pistola, Laurel non aveva osato muovere nemmeno un sopracciglio, ma il commento sul budino aveva trasformato parte del suo terrore in stizza. Lockley era concentrata solo su Sam, probabilmente lo considerava il più pericoloso tra loro due. Non a torto, in fondo.  
«Sono un cacciatore anche io», disse Sam.  
Laurel si permise la libertà di lanciargli un’occhiata sbigottita.  
«Di certo non siete giornalisti», replicò Lockley, che invece non sembrava affatto sorpresa dalla rivelazione. «Poggia le tue armi sul bancone e poi parliamo».  
Sam obbedì senza fiatare. Estrasse una pistola dalla fondina ascellare sotto la giacca, un coltellaccio dalla cinta dei pantaloni e un coltellino più piccolo dallo stivale. Poi si slacciò i primi due bottoni della camicia a quadri e mise in mostra la stella circondata dal sole tatuata appena sotto la clavicola. Le spalle di Lockley si rilassarono un po’.  
«Bene, adesso fate dietro front e sloggiate», disse, continuando a tenerlo sotto tiro.  
«Aveva detto che...».  
«Avevo detto che avremmo parlato. Be’, vi sto dicendo di togliervi dai piedi. Non sono più una cacciatrice e non voglio avere più niente a che fare con questa vita, ne ho avuto abbastanza».  
Sam rimase fermo dov’era.  
«Non si smette di essere un cacciatore. Il fatto che quel simbolo sia ancora lì dimostra che ne è consapevole anche lei».  
Lockey rinsaldò la presa sulla pistola, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro.  
«Posso almeno provarci».  
Laurel stava adocchiando le armi sul bancone e chiedendosi se fosse abbastanza veloce da afferrarne una al volo, dato che Lockley aveva occhi solo per Sam, quando lo sguardo le cadde sul porta-fotografia accanto al registratore di cassa: la foto che incorniciava ritraeva un uomo sulla settantina in divisa da poliziotto. La cera del lumino posto davanti alla fotografia si era sciolta quasi del tutto e aveva formato una crosta solida sul piano del bancone. All’improvviso Laurel ricordò le parole di suo padre, il giorno della laurea. _Sai cosa è più pericoloso di un uomo armato? Un avvocato senza bavaglio. Non è detto che l’uomo armato punti una pistola per uccidere. L’avvocato, invece, quando apre bocca è sempre per colpire._  
«Mi spiace per la sua perdita. Era suo padre, vero?».  
Lockley mosse verso di lei solo gli occhi. Si limitò a rispondere con un cenno del capo.  
«Anch’io ho un padre poliziotto». Laurel sorrise, guardando la foto con tenerezza. «Scommetto che ha deciso di entrare in polizia per merito suo».  
«Volevo rendermi utile, suppongo che lui c’entri in qualche modo. Non capisco dove tu voglia andare a parere con questo, però».  
L’espressione di Sam sembrava dire lo stesso.  
«Da bambina avevo questa fantasia...», proseguì Laurel. «Catturare i cattivi al fianco di mio padre, un po’ come nei fumetti, ogni eroe ha la sua spalla, no? Poi sono cresciuta e ho capito che se lui arrestava i criminali, qualcuno doveva assicurarsi che finissero in galera, così sono diventata un avvocato».  
«Senti, ragazzina, è tutto molto commovente, ma...».  
«Anche adesso che ho mandato tutto al diavolo e che probabilmente non potrò più praticare la professione, non faccio che pensare agli insegnamenti di mio padre e a trovare un nuovo modo per aiutare la gente. Fa parte di me, di ciò che sono, non posso cambiarlo. Ecco perché Sam si porta dietro questo...», mimò le virgolette con le dita, «...budino tremolante. Ed ecco perché lei, anche se non è più una poliziotta, anche se dice di non voler più essere una cacciatrice, ha lasciato quel simbolo sulla parete. Perché nel profondo del suo cuore desidera ancora aiutare le persone, è la sua natura. Non è così? Be’, questa è la sua occasione, può tornare a fare quello che sa fare meglio, può aiutarci a salvare delle vite umane».  
Il celeste negli occhi di Lockley pareva più acquoso, adesso. Col cuore in gola, Laurel la vide serrare le labbra, prendere un respiro profondo... e finalmente abbassare la pistola.  
«Non appena avrò risposto alle vostre domande vi voglio fuori di qui», disse. «Andiamo nel retrobottega, lì saremo più comodi».  
Mentre sorpassavano una libreria strabordante di scatoloni impolverati, Sam diede di gomito a Laurel e mimò un _grazie_ con le labbra.  
_Non c’è di che_ , rispose. In fondo, le parole erano il suo mestiere.

  
Quello che Lockley chiamava retrobottega, in realtà era un arsenale in piena regola. Sam non aveva mai visto tante armi, provenienti dai paesi più disparati e appartenenti alle epoche più lontane, accumulate in uno spazio così ristretto. Considerato il fornitissimo arsenale dei _Men Of Letters_ , era tutto dire.  
Con occhi e bocca spalancata, Sam si avvicinò a una teca dove riconobbe un _barong_ , un pugnale tradizionale filippino, utilizzato dalla tribù islamica dei Moro. Aveva la tipica lama a foglia e l’impugnatura in corno di _carabao_ a forma di testa di drago. Anche Laurel si stava timidamente guardando intorno. Si fermò a fissare un _mandau_ appeso alla parete che aveva un’impugnatura dal piumaggio variopinto.  
«Quando ero una cacciatrice, usavo l’antiquariato come copertura», spiegò Lockley. «Me ne servivo per reperire le armi di cui avevo bisogno per ammazzare i mostri. Questa, ad esempio...», indicò una Misericordia del XII secolo dalla lama triangolare, «...l’ho usata per uccidere una strega parecchio coriacea».  
«E cosa hai usato per liberarti del mostro che ha eviscerato quelle persone nel ’99?», chiese Sam.  
Lockley si sedette su uno sgabello e accavallò le gambe.  
«Non l’ho ucciso io, non ero ancora una cacciatrice all’epoca. Non sapevo nemmeno che si trattasse di un mostro, ero convinta di avere per le mani un semplice psicopatico. Solo successivamente mi è stato spiegato tutto».  
Sam aggrottò la fronte.  
«Da un altro cacciatore?».  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso enigmatico.  
«Un investigatore privato con un debole per la vita notturna. L’ha ucciso col fuoco, a ogni modo. È questa la risposta che cercavi: cuocilo a puntino. Ha una forza sovraumana, però, non si farà beccare facilmente».  
Sam annuì.  
«Con che tipo di creatura abbiamo a che fare?».  
«Si chiama Scavatore, essenzialmente perché scava dentro le sue vittime. Si trasferisce da un corpo all’altro, normalmente in seguito all’atto sessuale, lo scambio di fluidi corporei rende più veloce il passaggio. Un trasferimento in assenza di rapporto sessuale è possibile, ma lo indebolisce parecchio».  
Laurel si strinse nelle braccia.  
«Perché lo fa?».  
«É un parassita e cerca l’ospite perfetto», rispose Lockley. «I corpi non adatti a contenerlo si consumano in un giorno a causa di una sostanza acida che lo Scavatore secerne mentre è dentro di loro. Se non trova un altro corpo in tempo, muore».  
«C’è possibilità di salvare gli ospiti?», chiese Laurel.  
Lockley scosse la testa.  
«Una volta che è entrato, non c’è più niente da fare, l’ospite diventa un frutto bacato. Non dovete farvi scrupoli: bruciate tutto il pacco sorpresa, confezione compresa».

  
_«Scavatore, eh? Che nome originale! Torna tutto, comunque. E coincide con quello che IT Girl e Dottor Morte hanno scoperto»._  
«Rimorchia in un locale per single e dopo averci fatto sesso si trasferisce nel nuovo ospite. Steve Neeson è l’ultimo della catena, questo vuol dire che adesso si trova nel corpo di una ragazza».  
_«Un motivo in più per tenere d’occhio le puledre, stasera»._  
«Dean...».  
_«Cristo, perché sei sempre così serio?»._  
«Sto partendo in questo momento, sarò a Starling City tra cinque-sei ore al massimo. A che ora avete intenzione di andare al locale?».  
_«Non se ne parla nemmeno, cowboy. Tu devi riposare»._  
«Dean...».  
_«Sammy, non voglio tenerti in disparte, okay? Ma hai affrontato cinque ore di macchina e ne hai davanti altrettante. Devi riposare. IT Girl si è già messa al lavoro per trovare un modo per scovare il vermiciattolo, non appena lo avremo identificato, ti chiamerò»._  
«Giuramelo, Dean».  
_«Va bene, promesso»._  
«No. Devi giurare. Su Babe».  
_«Sam...»._  
«Dean!».  
_«D’accordo, d’accordo. Lo giuro sulla mia piccola Babe. Contento?»._

  
Starling City, California

«Casa dolce casa! Non mi sei mancata per niente». Laurel spalancò la porta del suo appartamento, posò la borsa sul mobile all’ingresso, scalciò via le scarpe e si lasciò cadere distesa sul divano. «Sono stanca morta, ma soddisfatta. É stato un bel lavoro di squadra!».  
Sam si era seduto sul bracciolo del divano.  
«Hai fatto praticamente tutto tu».  
«Non è vero», disse Laurel. «Tu hai guidato».  
Lui si scompigliò i capelli ridendo, ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Laurel era scattata nuovamente in piedi. Sam si chiese come fosse possibile che un corpicino così ossuto sprizzasse ancora tutta quella energia.  
«Ho fame. Tu?». La vide raggiungere la cucina a passo svelto, aprire il frigo e contemplarne il contenuto con la fronte aggrottata. «Hai la scelta tra due involtini primavera di ieri, pollo bambu e funghi dell’altro ieri e spaghetti fritti croccanti con verdure di... uhm, non ricordo più di quando». Prese la confezione e l’annusò con circospezione. «Dall’odore, però, sembrano ancora buoni».  
«A occhio e croce direi che ti piace il cinese», fu il commento di Sam.  
«É un ristorante take away molto carino, mi ci ha portato per la prima volta mio padre. Ci passiamo sempre davanti, di ritorno dagli incontri degli alcolisti anonimi». Laurel gli lanciò un’occhiata. «Sai che ti dico? Facciamo fuori tutto. Tu sei un gigante, più roba c’è meglio è. Le posate sono nel cassetto sotto al lavello, ti dispiace?».  
Mentre Sam apparecchiava, Laurel prese un piatto, ci svuotò dentro tutte e tre le pietanze e lo mise dentro al forno a microonde. Girò la manopola e si leccò il pollice sporco di salsa di soia con aria pensierosa.  
«Forse è rimasto del gelato dallo scorso sabato».  
«Ma tu vai avanti sempre ad avanzi?».  
Laurel ridacchiò.  
«I miei occhi sono più grandi del mio stomaco. Quando ho fame, compro un sacco di roba che puntualmente non riesco a mangiare tutta in una volta».  
Il forno a microonde fece _din_ , spegnendosi. Laurel tirò fuori il piatto e con un “Accidenti, scotta!” lo poggiò al centro del tavolo. Prese una forchetta e ci infilzò un involtino primavera. Ne fece sparire metà con un morso, mentre era ancora in piedi, appoggiata di schiena al piano di lavoro della penisola.  
«Non ti dispiace, vero, se resto alzata? Siamo stati seduti quasi per tutta la giornata».  
Sam, che invece si era seduto composto a tavola, si allungò verso il piatto da portata per rubare una forchettata di spaghetti fritti alle verdure. Scosse la testa.  
«Scherzi? Sono cresciuto con Dean, la formalità a tavola non so proprio dove stia di casa».  
Lei storse la bocca in una smorfia.  
«Immagino».  
Tra un boccone di pollo e un mezzo involtino primavera, il silenzio rotto solo dal grattare delle posate sul piatto, Sam non poté fare a meno di notare quanto quell’atmosfera intima fosse familiare e al tempo stesso nuova per lui. Da un lato gli ricordava i momenti trascorsi con Ruby, quando erano solo loro due, quando Sam poteva concedersi il lusso di fare finta di non avere di fronte un demone.  
«Hai un po’ di salsa di soia qui», disse Laurel, picchiettandosi la fossetta sotto il labbro inferiore con l’indice. «Aspetta, ci penso io». Prese un tovagliolo, si chinò su di lui e gli pulì il mento. «Ecco fatto!».  
Dall’altro lato era assolutamente consapevole che quella piccola cucina dalle pareti rosse, Alanis Morissette in sotto fondo, l’odore di frittura degli spaghetti che aleggiava nell’aria e il sorriso di Laurel a un soffio dal suo viso non avevano nulla a che vedere con Ruby o il suo ricordo.  
Laurel stava per raddrizzare la schiena, ma lui la afferrò per il polso e la trattenne vicina. La baciò prima di cambiare idea, cavalcando l’impulso del momento, con ancora la forchetta in mano. Forchetta che lasciò cadere sul pavimento, quando Laurel ricambiò il bacio e si sedette a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Sam si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi stretti così forte da sentirla gemere. Preoccupato di averle fatto male, era così sottile in confronto a lui, allentò la presa. In risposta ottenne uno strattone sui capelli, un lamento di protesta e il suo soffio caldo contro l’orecchio.  
«Non sono fatta di terracotta, Sam».  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
La afferrò di nuovo saldamente per i fianchi, si alzò in piedi e mentre lei gli cingeva la vita con le gambe, lui con una manata rovesciò a terra tutto quello che c’era sul tavolo e la fece distendere sulla schiena. Afferrò i due lati della camicetta di Laurel e con un unico energico strattone provocò una pioggia di bottoni. Si chinò a baciarla e poi la morse sul collo facendola gridare per la sorpresa.  
Il resto dei vestiti finì per terra subito dopo.

  
_«Ultima telecamera in posizione»_ , comunicò Oliver attraverso l’auricolare.  
Felicity annuì meccanicamente, anche se sapeva benissimo che lui non poteva vederla. Si mise subito al lavoro sul touchscreen dello smartphone per attivare il segnale wireless della telecamera e dopo un paio di minuti l’immagine del vicolo sul retro del locale era già comparsa sullo schermo. Poi premette un’icona in alto a destra e lo schermo si divise in quattro quadranti, corrispondenti a quattro diverse telecamere che Oliver aveva posizionato in corrispondenza delle quattro vie di accesso e uscita del _Cuori Solitari_. Davanti alla telecamera dell’uscita sul retro apparve la sagoma arancione di Arrow. Il filtro applicato sulla lente rivelò soltanto una fonte di radiazioni infrarosse nel suo corpo, così sullo schermo dello smartphone comparve la scritta _pulito_. Felicity sorrise soddisfatta.  
« _Big Sister is watching you_. Telecamere e filtro in funzione», gli disse.  
Lui mimò _okay_ con la mano e scomparve dal campo visivo della telecamera. Felicity tirò un sospiro di sollievo e fece per aggiustarsi gli occhiali sul naso, ma un’occhiata a Dean, che era seduto al suo stesso tavolo in un locale per single a sorseggiare una birra, le ricordò non solo che portava le lenti a contatto ma che indossava anche un grazioso abitino blu elettrico scollatissimo sulla schiena.  
«Davvero puoi gestire le telecamere con quel coso?», le chiese Dean.  
«Le dimensioni non contano, l’importante è saperlo usare». Felicity sgranò gli occhi e si nascose dietro lo smartphone per mascherare l’imbarazzo. «Voglio dire... sì, certo che posso».  
Lui ghignò al suo indirizzo, ma per fortuna evitò di infierire. Invece si volse a guardare con circospezione la folla nel locale.  
«Devo ammettere di essere un po’ scettico riguardo alla tua idea, Riccioli D’oro».  
«Tutti i corpi con una temperatura differente da quella ambientale emettono radiazioni infrarosse. Quelli dei mostri non fanno eccezione».  
«Sì, sì, lo so. È solo che preferisco affidarmi al mio...», Dean frullò le dita in aria, «...sesto senso per i mostri».  
Felicity appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano.  
«Sei esattamente come Oliver, allergico al lavoro di squadra».  
Lui inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia.  
«Prego? Faccio gioco di squadra con mio fratello praticamente da quando sono nato».  
«Oh, sì, certo, quando c’è da _dirigere_ una squadra, siete i migliori. È collaborare alla pari che vi riesce male. Oliver è stato all’inferno per cinque anni, qual è la tua scusa?».  
Dean rise e scosse la testa. Prima di rispondere, mandò giù un altro sorso di birra.  
«Trascorrere qualche anno all’inferno non è più di moda dal 2008. Di’ al tuo ragazzo di smetterla di fare l’hipster».  
Felicity rimestò la cannuccia nel ghiaccio mezzo sciolto del suo bicchiere.  
«Oliver non è il mio ragazzo».  
«Certo, come no».  
«Oliver ha una ragazza, Dean. Un’altra ragazza, intendo». Sapere che probabilmente il diretto interessato era in ascolto non la metteva a suo agio. Provò a cambiare argomento. «Cos’è questa storia del 2008?».  
Ma a quanto pareva nemmeno Dean si sentiva a suo agio a parlare di certe cose. Le rivolse un sorriso abbagliante nel tentativo di distrarla, probabilmente.  
«Questo vuol dire che sei una ragazza libera, allora».  
Felicity roteò gli occhi e sollevò il bicchiere.  
«Una ragazza libera con un bicchiere vuoto. Non avevi detto che una cosa del genere non dovrebbe mai succedere?».  
«Parlavo di ragazze sole, non libere. E tecnicamente tu non sei sola» Dean ammiccò. «Sei con me. Di sabato sera. Con un vestitino mozzafiato addosso. E mi devi ancora un bacio».  
«E sono a caccia di un mostro. Direi che un secondo giro me lo merito eccome».  
«Ricevuto!» Dean le tolse il bicchiere vuoto dalla mano e si alzò dalla sedia. «Vado, ammazzo e torno».  
Mentre lui si dirigeva verso il bancone, Felicity diede una controllata allo schermo dello smartphone. Fino a quel momento tutte le donne che avevano attraversato il raggio d’azione delle telecamere avevano superato il test del filtro infrarosso. Sentì la sedia accanto a lei venire scostata e abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Hai fatto presto!».  
Sollevò lo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte. Un ragazzo moro dagli occhi azzurri le stava rivolgendo un caldo sorriso.  
«Posso farti compagnia?».

  
Dean stava aspettando che la barista tornasse da lui con le sue ordinazioni, quando notò un volantino dallo sfondo arcobaleno sotto alla ciotola delle noccioline. Qualcosa nel suo cervello scattò e lo convinse a sfilare il volantino da sotto la ciotolina per dargli uno sguardo più approfondito. 

Al _Cuori Solitari_ l’amore è uguale per tutti!  
Serata Gay Pride  
Ogni sabato sera

_Sabato sera. Oggi è domenica. Ieri era sabato. Ieri, quando abbiamo trovato Steve Neeson..._  
Dean sgranò gli occhi.  
«Figlio di puttana!».  
Si voltò di scatto cercando con gli occhi Felicity.  
Ma il tavolo al quale avrebbe dovuto essere seduta era vuoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po’ in ritardo, ma ce l’ho fatta anche questa settimana!  
>  _Groundhog Day_ è un film con Bill Murray, che in italiano si chiama _Ricomincio da capo_ (i titoli italiani sono sempre straordinariamente brutti), in cui il protagonista (Bill Murray) rivive in continuazione lo stesso giorno ( _Il giorno della marmotta_ , una ricorrenza tradizionale degli USA).  
> La Detective Kate Lockley è un personaggio ricorrente della prime due stagioni della serie tv Angel. A causa di demoni e vampiri, perde il padre ex-poliziotto e viene espulsa con disonore dal corpo di polizia. Ricompare nel fumetto di Angel (che io non ho letto), nel quale comincia a cacciare i mostri usando un negozio di antiquariato come copertura. Ho usato questa informazione per adattare il suo background all’universo di Supernatural. In più (adesso posso dirlo) l’idea per il mostro di questa storia l’ho presa dalla puntata 1x02 “Lonely Hearts” di Angel.  
> Grazie a chi continua a seguirmi. Ci rivediamo tra una settimana con l’ultimo capitolo!  
> Baci, vannagio


	4. Capitolo 4

Dean si precipitò al tavolo e si guardò intorno come un invasato, cercando di scorgere una chioma bionda tra la folla.  
_«Felicity, Felicity, rispondi!»._  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio. La voce gracchiante di Oliver proveniva dall’auricolare a forma di orecchino di Felicity, che era rimasto sul tavolo insieme allo smartphone. Avvicinò l’orecchino all’orecchio sentendosi vagamente un idiota.  
«Sono Dean, lo Scavatore l’ha presa. E credo si trovi dentro al corpo di un uomo, non di una donna».  
Da parte di Legolas si era aspettato una crisi isterica in piena regola. O almeno un cazziatone. Invece ottenne in risposta soltanto una gelida domanda.  
_«Hai visto in che direzione sono andati?»._  
«No», rispose con un sospiro. Dean si stropicciò gli occhi e per puro caso lasciò cadere lo sguardo sullo smartphone. Nel riquadro in alto a sinistra dello schermo, una sagoma arancione veniva trascinata contro la sua volontà da un’altra sagoma arancione luminosa il doppio. Sullo schermo lampeggiava insistentemente la scritta “rivelate due fonti di radiazioni infrarosse nello stesso corpo”. «Però so dove si trovano in questo momento».  
_«Guidami»._

  
«Uscita ovest del locale. Sto arrivando anch’io», disse la voce di Dean.  
Oliver, che si trovava sul tetto, scattò verso il cornicione, saltò sul parapetto per darsi lo slancio e con una capriola a mezz’aria si lanciò nel vuoto. Mentre precipitava, sparò una fune arpionata, il cui arpione andò a conficcarsi nel muro dell’edificio di fronte. Aggrappato alla fune, disegnò una parabola in volo e atterrò sull’asfalto proprio davanti all’uscita ovest del _Cuori Solitari_.  
Da dietro il cassonetto dei rifiuti provenivano dei lamenti. Oliver lo aggirò con circospezione e quello che vide gli gelò il sangue nelle vene. Un ragazzo moro stava schiacciando Felicity contro il muro. Lei gridava e cercava di dimenarsi, ma l’uomo sembrava dotato di una forza sovraumana e la teneva ferma con una sola mano. Il sangue sgocciolava a fiotti e si era raccolto in una piccola pozzanghera ai loro piedi. Dalla camicia strappata sul davanti dell’uomo emergeva la testa di... una specie di vermone, che si era fatto strada attraverso la carne stracciando e squarciando e che adesso stava per affondare i denti nella schiena di Felicity.  
Oliver si buttò addosso al mostro (non c’era altro modo per definirlo) e ruzzolarono insieme nel fango misto a sangue.  
«Scappa!», urlò a Felicity.  
Non fece in tempo ad assicurarsi che si fosse messa in salvo, perché il mostro gli assestò un pugno in faccia che lo mandò in black-out per la bellezza di tre secondi. Quando finalmente il dolore smise di annebbiargli la vista, ignorando le pareti del vicolo che gli ondeggiavano intorno come sul punto di crollargli addosso, Oliver si alzò faticosamente in piedi e si lanciò all’inseguimento del mostro, che aveva appena svoltato l’angolo infilandosi in una stradina secondaria e deserta. Aveva troppo vantaggio, però, così Oliver decise di giocarsi il tutto per tutto: si fermò, estrasse l’arco, incoccò la freccia, tese la corda, prese la mira rallentando il respiro e lasciò la presa.  
La freccia si conficcò al centro della schiena del mostro, che per il contraccolpo cadde a terra. Oliver gli fu addosso in un battibaleno con l’accendino e la fiaschetta di benzina in mano, ma il mostro si era già rialzato, parò il suo pugno col braccio e lo mandò a scaraventarsi contro un auto con un calcio rotante. Oliver sfondò il parabrezza e rimase incastrato tra le lame di vetro.  
«Ho bisogno di un corpo nuovo», disse il mostro. «Il tuo è un po’ malconcio, ma saprò accontentarmi».  
La punta della freccia faceva capolino dalla stoffa della camicia all’altezza del cuore e il sangue si allargava a macchia d’olio sul tessuto. Il mostro afferrò Oliver per il bavero della casacca e lo estrasse dal parabrezza senza alcuno sforzo. Gli rivolse un ghigno spaventoso, tra i lembi della camicia già si intravedeva la testa del verme, ma un colpo di arma da fuoco fece esplodere la parte superiore del suo cranio. Una pioggia di sangue e materia cerebrale si abbatté addosso a Oliver.  
Ciononostante il mostro era ancora in piedi.  
Brandelli di scalpo gli pendevano sulla fronte, sulle tempie e sul retro della testa, come la buccia di una banana sbucciata, e un rivolo denso di poltiglia grigiastra e sanguinolenta gli colava in mezzo agli occhi. Solo quando Dean svuotò tutto il caricatore nella sua schiena, il mostro si convinse a mollare la presa sul bavero di Oliver, che si afflosciò a terra come un indumento smesso. Nel frattempo gli spari avevano attirato dei curiosi e in lontananza si udiva la eco delle sirene della polizia. Il mostro scappò via.  
«Non pensare a me, corrigli dietro!», biascicò Oliver.  
Dean scosse la testa, il mostro si era dileguato nella notte, così lo aiutò ad alzarsi.  
«Togliamoci dai piedi, prima che arrivino gli sbirri».

  
Sapeva sempre quando era ora di sloggiare dal suo ospite. Era la stessa sensazione che si prova nel tenere un frutto troppo maturo in mano: se stringi la presa, ti si spappola tra le dita. Solo che lui c’era dentro, al frutto maturo, e ogni volta che osava dimenarsi, la pappetta di carne che lo avvolgeva si sgretolava un po’ di più.  
Si fermò a riprendere fiato. O, meglio, a far riprendere fiato al corpo. I lembi di pelle si staccavano dalla carne come gli strati di una cipolla bollita e la ferita sul petto non si era più rimarginata. Per non parlare del cervello, che gli colava sugli occhi come un budino mezzo sciolto.  
Era _decisamente_ ora di sloggiare.  
Così si appostò dietro a un’auto e attese. Uno dei motivi per cui aveva cacciato sempre nello stesso posto era che conosceva quel luogo come le sue tasche. In quella zona della città c’erano locali notturni ovunque. Non avrebbe dovuto aspettare molto prima che un nuovo corpo si fosse consegnato a lui quasi spontaneamente.  
E infatti, non erano trascorsi nemmeno cinque minuti, che dei passi attirarono la sua attenzione. Una ragazza era sbucata fuori da una piccola porticina dalle vetrate scure, sopra la quale lampeggiava la scritta rosso sangue “Dark Night”. Ciondolava a destra e sinistra fumando una sigaretta. Aveva la pelle pallida, i capelli lunghi, dritti come spaghetti e neri. Anche il vestito corto che indossava era nero. Nero e di pizzo. Le lunghe gambe pallide si infilavano come stuzzicadenti in un paio di stivaloni borchiati con tanto di zeppa alta dieci centimetri.  
Un po’ eccentrico per i suoi gusti, ma se non c’era altro da indossare...  
Era debole, la ragazza però puzzava di fumo e di stantio: sfruttare l’effetto sorpresa sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. La seguì per un paio di metri, muovendosi il più silenziosamente possibile, e non appena intravide l’angolo buio che faceva al caso suo, si preparò a sorprenderla alle spalle.  
Qualcosa andò storto, però. Non seppe mai cosa lo aveva tradito. Forse non era stato così silenzioso o forse la ragazza non era così strafatta come aveva creduto. Sta di fatto che lei si girò all’improvviso e con la tutta forza di cui era capace lo colpì in volto con la borsa.  
Era debole, in confronto a un’umana però era ancora molto forte. Il colpo alla faccia servì solo a far traboccare fuori dal suo cranio quel poco di cervello che era rimasto, a far cadere la borsa a terra e a sparpagliarne il contenuto sull’asfalto. Poi la ragazza lo mise a fuoco per la prima volta e cominciò a strillare. Ovviamente provò a scappare, ma lui riuscì ad afferrarla per un braccio e a trascinarla nell’angolo buio. Le tappò la bocca con una mano e con l’altra la tenne premuta contro l’intonaco nero di smog, nel frattempo si faceva largo tra la poltiglia in cui ormai si era trasformato il suo vecchio corpo e cominciava a scavarsi con i denti un varco nella schiena di quello nuovo.  
Dato che non c’erano stati i preliminari come le volte precedenti, il passaggio fu più doloroso e difficoltoso del solito. La stessa differenza che c’è tra affondare il coltello nel burro e affondarlo in un tozzo di pane duro. A processo ultimato, il corpo alle sue spalle si accasciò al suolo con un _plop_ , mentre il nuovo corpo, anche se si sentiva stanca e indolenzita, la calzava come un guanto. Tirando un sospiro di sollievo, aprì e chiuse i pugni, ruotò su se stessa, si lisciò la gonna e si rimirò compiaciuta nel finestrino dell’automobile dietro la quale si era nascosta poco prima. Mancava ancora una cosa.  
Si chinò su Cedric, il suo vecchio ospite, gli tolse il bracciale che portava al polso e il ciondolo a forma di croce agganciato alla catenina intorno al collo. Fissò la croce al bracciale, tra una spilla e una fedina d’oro, e dopo aver accarezzato affettuosamente gli altri ninnoli (una coppia di gemelli da uomo, un ciondolo a forma di scarpetta e un campanellino), indossò il braccialetto. Poi raccolse la borsa da terra e tutti gli oggettini che ne erano sgusciati fuori. Lesse il suo nuovo nome e l’indirizzo della sua nuova abitazione sulla sua nuova patente di guida, e sorrise.  
«Anna Hilton, si è fatto tardi, è ora di andare a casa».

  
Avevano appena raggiunto una mini cooper rossa nel parcheggio del _Cuori Solitari_ , quando Oliver si ricordò improvvisamente di un dettaglio importantissimo.  
«Dov’è Felicity?».  
«Te lo avevo detto che il momento di usare la forza bruta sarebbe arrivato presto!».  
Il viso scosso e pallido di una ragazza bionda e fortunatamente illesa apparve da dietro la portiera aperta della suddetta mini cooper. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Felicity corse ad abbracciarlo. Oliver gemette per il dolore e lei si ritrasse di scatto.  
«Oh, scusa, mi spiace».  
Trattenendo a stento un’imprecazione, Oliver si estrasse dal fianco un coccio di vetro lungo tre dita e affilato come un coltello. Felicity sgranò gli occhi e si tappò la bocca con una mano.  
«Porca puttana!», disse Dean. «Abbiamo bisogno di un sarto, e subito».  
Questa volta fu Oliver a scuotere la testa.  
«Ho visto di peggio, non è profonda. É più importante seguire le tracce del mostro». Si rivolse a Dean. «Ce l’hai ancora tu lo smartphone?».  
Dean estrasse l’aggeggio dalla tasca dei jeans e lo porse a Felicity, che cominciò subito a smanettarci sopra con dita ancora tremanti.  
«Volete prima la notizia cattiva o la notizia pessima?».  
«La pessima», risposero Dean e Oliver contemporaneamente.  
«Il mostro ha cambiato corpo e la polizia è già sulla scena del crimine».  
«Merda».  
«E la notizia cattiva?».  
Lei sospirò.  
«Ha distrutto le telecamere».

  
«Qualcuno dovrebbe sistemare il casino in cucina».  
«Il tono della tua voce sembra suggerire che dovrei essere io quel qualcuno».  
«Sei stato tu a rovesciare tutto a terra, no?».  
«Non mi sembrava che ti fosse dispiaciuto».  
«No, infatti».  
Laurel gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso e lo baciò sulla bocca. La sua gamba, sotto il piumone, si era attorcigliata intorno al polpaccio di Sam. Lui le pizzicò il fianco giocosamente, poi se la strinse addosso come una coperta e tornò a fissare in silenzio il lampadario che pendeva dal soffitto della camera da letto. Laurel prese a tracciare la ruga che gli attraversava la fronte con l’indice.  
«Quel lampadario dà molto da pensare anche a me».  
Sam abbozzò un sorriso, continuando a fissare il soffitto.  
«Davvero? Tipo?». La risposta tardava ad arrivare. Quando Sam abbassò lo sguardo, trovò un’espressione combattuta sul volto di Laurel. «Che c’è?».  
Si morse il labbro inferiore.  
«Se ti dicessi che questa cosa tra noi... non so se venga da me o da Ruby, la prenderesti male?».  
«In realtà... mi sentirei molto sollevato, anche per me è tutto molto incasinato...», si indicò la testa ruotando il dito, «...qui dentro».  
La risata di Laurel sapeva di imbarazzo e sollievo. Si coprì la faccia con una mano.  
«Dio, mi sembra di essere finita in un _ménage à trois_. È come se ci fosse stata una terza persona a letto con noi».  
«So che suonerò molto Dean-esco nel porre questa domanda ma... che c’è di male? È stato bello, stasera. E tu sei una persona molto bella, in tutti i sensi. Ha importanza il perché sia successo? Tu pensi che... dovremmo sentirci in colpa, o roba del genere?».  
Lei scosse la testa.  
«No, penso di no».  
Sam stava pensando che non si sarebbe sentito in colpa nemmeno a baciarla un’altra volta, ma la melodia di _Eye Of The Tiger_ lo prese in contropiede. Era la suoneria associata al numero di Dean. Corse a raccattare il cellulare in cucina, nella tasca dei jeans che aveva abbandonato sul pavimento.  
«Ehi, novità?».  
_«Non hai la voce di uno che si è appena svegliato»._  
«Mi hai chiamato per controllare se dormivo?».  
_«No, in realtà ti ho chiamato per mantenere la mia promessa»._  
Sam sgranò gli occhi.  
«Lo avete identificato?».  
_«Più o meno»._  
«Sei al motel? Ti raggiungo subito».  
Dall’altro alto della linea ci fu un attimo di pausa.  
_«Vuoi dire che tu non sei al motel a riposarti come ti avevo suggerito?»._  
«Dean, non cominciare...».  
_«D’accordo, d’accordo. Ci vediamo davanti al Cuori Solitari. Col vestito delle feste, preferibilmente»._  
Quando chiuse la conversazione, si voltò per tornare in camera da letto, ma Laurel era già lì, avvolta in una vestaglina leggera, le braccia incrociate sotto al seno, poggiata di schiena alla penisola. Il suo sorriso era a metà tra il divertito e il rassegnato.  
«Ho come il presentimento che toccherà a me mettere ordine in cucina. Sbaglio?».

  
«Andava di fretta, questa volta. E poi i proiettili, e la freccia, e il cranio maciullato? Cosa c’entrano? Che senso ha? Non sembra nemmeno la stessa persona! Rovinare un rituale così fantasioso in questo modo è da mediocri. Mi ha deluso!».  
Una folla di curiosi si accalcava intorno alle transenne spinta probabilmente dal gusto per il macabro. I lampeggianti blu e rossi della polizia e il flash dei fotografi della scientifica si riflettevano sui visi delle persone e sulle facciate degli edifici circostanti come le luci stroboscopiche di una discoteca. Il Dottor Morgan era chino sul cadavere e stava esaminando lo squarcio sul petto che anche a un occhio meno attento appariva più grande, dai bordi più frastagliati e meno preciso di quelli delle vittime precedenti. Il ragazzo moro che era stato l’ospite dello Scavatore fino a poco tempo prima giaceva afflosciato sull’asfalto come un preservativo usato, rinsecchito e bucherellato.  
«Qualcos’altro degno di nota?», chiese Sam.  
Aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni del completo elegante e un’espressione afflitta, ma un’insolita luce negli occhi tradiva il suo stato d’animo. Era preoccupato per il mostro ancora in libertà, ovvio, ma non era lo Stitico Tormentato di sempre.  
Il Dottor Morgan si alzò, scuotendo la testa e sfilandosi i guanti in lattice.  
«Mi spiace, Agente Page. Saprò dirvi di più solo dopo l’autopsia».  
Ringraziarono il dottore e diedero un’occhiata alla scena del crimine. Cercare indizi con una marea di piedipiatti tra i piedi non era il massimo, ma non avevano altra scelta. Lo Scavatore sapeva che erano sulle sue tracce e adesso che aveva un nuovo corpo, nel giro di qualche ora avrebbe potuto cambiare quartiere o addirittura città in cui cacciare.  
«La dormita ti ha fatto davvero bene. Sembri più rilassato», disse Dean, mentre con la scusa di essere un agente del FBI frugava nelle tasche del cadavere.  
«Sì, avevi ragione tu. Era quello che mi ci voleva», rispose Sam distrattamente.  
Aveva adocchiato qualcosa per terra. Dean, che se n’era accorto, si posizionò strategicamente tra Sam e gli sguardi dei poliziotti, fin quando non lo vide estrarre un rettangolino di carta plastificata da sotto la gamba del cadavere, dargli una rapida occhiata, decidere che era importante e infilarselo nella tasca interna della giacca.  
Stavano per svignarsela, ma vennero bloccati da un agente di polizia. Era brizzolato e aveva l’aspetto trasandato di chi non dorme da qualche giorno.  
«Lei è l’Agente Page, sbaglio?», chiese rivolgendosi a Sam con uno sguardo ansioso.  
«Ehm... sì, e lei sarebbe...?».  
«L’agente di polizia Lance. L’ho vista qualche giorno fa insieme al suo collega», rivolse un cenno di saluto a Dean, «al distretto di polizia. E davanti all’appartamento di mia figlia. So che non ho alcun diritto o competenza di intromettermi, ma se mia figlia è nei guai devo saperlo».  
Sam aggrottò la fronte.  
«Sua figlia? Intende Lau... la Signorina Dinah Laurel Lance?».  
L’uomo annuì e Sam spostò il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro. Gesto che agli occhi di uno che lo conosceva bene quanto Dean era un’ammissione di colpevolezza.  
«Oh, be’... no. No, non deve preoccuparsi. I miei superiori mi avevano... ehm... incaricato di porre alcune domande alla Signorina Lance riguardo a un caso di cui si era occupata quando lavorava nell’ufficio del Procuratore Distrettuale. Nulla che la coinvolga in prima persona, stia tranquillo».  
L’Agente Lance parve riacquistare due anni di vita e porse a entrambi la mano.  
«La ringrazio per la sua disponibilità. So che può sembrare... ossessivo, ma mia figlia sta attraversando un periodo difficile e quando questo pomeriggio non si è presentata a un appuntamento...». Scosse la testa come per darsi un contegno. «Be’, mi spiace avervi trattenuti. Sarà meglio occuparci di quel povero disgraziato, dico bene?».  
Quando l’uomo fu alle loro spalle, Dean rivolse a Sam un sorriso sornione.  
«E così hai _interrogato_ la Signorina Lance, eh? Mi pareva che fossi troppo di buon umore per uno che ha _solo_ dormito...».  
«Te lo dirò solo una volta, Dean. Piantala».

  
«Ci vorrebbe Dig, lui è più bravo a ricucire la gente».  
Oliver serrò la mascella.  
«Te la stai cavando alla grande».  
Felicity tagliò il filo con una forbicina e poi applicò un grosso cerotto sulla ferita. Mentre buttava le garze e il cotone idrofilo sporchi di sangue nella pattumiera, Oliver saltò giù dalla barella di metallo e si mise addosso una camicia.  
«Ti fa molto male? Riesci a muoverti liberamente?», gli chiese.  
Lui fece spallucce.  
«Sto bene».  
Stava passando un panno imbevuto di alcol sulla superficie metallica della barella (l’igiene prima di tutto, diceva sempre Dig), quando sentì le dita di Oliver sulla schiena, lì dove i denti del coso che sembrava uscito dal film _Tremors_ avevano quasi scalfito la pelle. Non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire.  
«Tu, invece? Stai bene?».  
Felicity si scostò dal suo tocco. Si era appena ricordata di stare indossando un vestito ridicolmente scollato sulla schiena e ridicolmente corto sulle gambe, tutto sgualcito e strappato. Lei era sporca di fango e di sangue non suo, i capelli erano un disastro e si sentiva tutta ammaccata. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, e di un tranquillante, e magari di stare in una stanza dove non ci fosse un Oliver con la camicia aperta sul davanti. Provò a sorridere.  
«Be’, tutto sommato sì. Non è la prima volta che mi faccio prendere in ostaggio come una cretina e che tu sei costretto a correre a salvarmi».  
«Felicity, non è nemmeno la prima volta che facciamo questo discorso. Se c’è qualcuno che deve sentirsi in colpa per aver messo in pericolo la tua vita, quello sono io».  
Felicity roteò gli occhi.  
«Sei un malato cronico di protagonismo, lo sai, vero?».  
Oliver aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma venne interrotto dal sistema di sicurezza che segnalava la presenza di intrusi. Felicity diede un’occhiata al monitor e sgranando gli occhi azionò il comando a distanza per sbloccare la porta di ingresso del seminterrato.  
«Hai dato il nostro indirizzo a Dean e Sam?».  
Lui sorrise.  
«Salvarmi la vita da un verme parassita è un ottimo modo per guadagnarsi la mia fiducia».  
«Non c’è di che, Legolas», disse Dean, che stava scendendo le scale seguito da Sam. Indossavano ancora gli abiti eleganti degli Agenti Plant e Page. «Mi piace come hai arredato questo posto, tutto superficie metalliche e gadget i-tech, sembra il set di _Star Trek_ , ma con più frecce e archi».  
«Avete trovato qualcosa sulla scena del crimine?», chiese Oliver ignorando il sarcasmo di Dean.  
Sam tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca un rettangolino di carta plastificata e lo porse a Felicity.  
«L’ho trovato vicino al cadavere, crediamo possa appartenere al nuovo ospite dello Scavatore. Vale la pena fare un tentativo».  
Felicity si rigirò il rettangolino tra le mani. Era il pass d’ingresso di una palestra, la _Bodyspin Fitness Center_ , a nome di una certa Anna Hilton. Si sedette davanti al computer e cominciò subito a lavorare a un nuovo algoritmo.  
«Posso trovare facilmente l’indirizzo del suo appartamento. Basta entrare nel database della _Bodyspin Fitness Center_ e frugare nelle schede degli iscritti. Per sicurezza, però, avvierò una rapida ricerca con un algoritmo molto semplice. Se Anna Hilton si è registrata in una stanza di motel o di albergo, lo sapremo».  
Alle sue spalle, Oliver, Sam e Dean la osservavano lavorare.  
«Mi ricordi tanto una mia amica, dovresti conoscerla», disse Dean. «Anche lei è una nerd, esperta di computer e adora i giochi di ruolo dal vivo. Sono sicuro che le piaceresti».  
Le dita di Felicity stavano volando sulla tastiera.  
«Piacerebbe anche a me. Chiunque partecipi a un LARP diventerebbe mio amico».  
«No, intendevo che ci proverebbe. Charlie è più marpiona di me».  
«Oh, ehm... okay, sono molto...». Felicity aggrottò la fronte e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. «...efficiente, a quanto pare. Ho trovato l’indirizzo di Anna Hilton. Fino ad ora nessuna stanza di motel o albergo è stata registrata a suo nome. In compenso... posso darvi il suo numero di previdenza sociale e la targa della sua auto».  
Oliver stava già indossando la casacca di Arrow.  
«Muoviamoci».  
«Vieni con noi?», chiese Sam.  
Lui scosse la testa.  
«No, preferisco la moto, è più veloce».  
Dean si imbronciò.  
«Questo è tutto da dimostrare».

  
Fondersi con un nuovo corpo era sempre elettrizzante. La cosa che le piaceva di più era entrare nell’abitazione dell’ospite e curiosare in giro, aprendo cassetti, sfogliando qualche album fotografico, cercando di capire che tipo di persona fosse dagli alimenti in frigo, dagli impegni in agenda, perfino dal modo in cui erano disposti gli oggetti. Tutte quelle piccole cose che rendono una persona _quella_ persona e non un’altra. Tutte quelle piccole cose che, alla fine della giornata, rendevano _lei_ la persona in cui era entrata. Per poi ricominciare tutto da capo in un loop infinito fino al momento in cui avrebbe trovato l’ospite perfetto. Era sicura che ci fosse tanto da scoprire su Anna Hilton, lo intravedeva dal modo in cui vestiva, dalla cura maniacale con cui aveva ordinato i dischi in vinile, dalla noncuranza con cui invece aveva ammucchiato a casaccio gli abiti nell’armadio, dalla rosa nera tatuata sulla coscia, dallo spartito sul leggio del pianoforte aperto su una sonata di Mozart.  
Purtroppo quella sera non poteva dedicarsi all’esplorazione della sua nuova vita, quella sera doveva pensare soltanto ad andarsene da Starling City nel più breve tempo possibile. Dopo il traumatico trasferimento, si era concessa soltanto il tempo necessario per recuperare le forze e adesso stava riempiendo una valigia con un mucchio di vestiti neri, borchie e anfibi. Il monolocale in cui viveva era piccolo, perciò non ci mise molto a trovare il necessario per un breve spostamento: documenti, chiavi della macchina, indumenti e qualche vivere di prima necessità. Avrebbe fatto tappa a Central City, poi chissà... Praga era una città magnifica e ormai, in meno di ventiquattro ore, si arrivava ovunque. Anche Dublino poteva essere una buona opzione. Col sorriso sulle labbra, mentre ripensava all’estate del ’54 trascorsa sulle colline ventose dell’Irlanda, chiuse la valigia, prese la borsa a tracolla e si fermò davanti alla scrivania. Frugò nel porta-gioie, scelse un anellino a forma di teschio e lo agganciò al bracciale che portava al polso accanto alla croce di Cedric. Infine, soddisfatta del risultato, prese la valigia e uscì dall’appartamento senza voltarsi indietro. Non appena mise il naso fuori dalla porta, avvertì l’essenza pungente di un dopobarba molto familiare.  
«Ehi, Bianconiglio, andiamo di fretta?».  
Merda, come avevano fatto a trovarla?  
Il cacciatore biondo era in fondo alla prima rampa di scale e le puntava contro una pistola. Ebbe soltanto un secondo per reagire. Nel momento in cui lui fece fuoco, Anna gli scaraventò addosso la valigia, che lo travolse in pieno. Se fosse stata nel pieno delle forze, avrebbe superato i cinque pianerottoli che la separavano dal piano terra buttandosi giù dalla ringhiera e sarebbe corsa via, ma purtroppo non lo era, così tornò dentro casa e chiuse la porta a chiave. Fece appena in tempo a sbarrarla col pianoforte verticale che da fuori il cacciatore biondo aveva cominciato a prenderla a spallate.  
A quel punto l’unica via d’uscita era la scala antincendio.  
Aprì la finestra, scavalcò il davanzale e cominciò a scendere cercando di ignorare i cigolii metallici dei gradini. Ad ogni rampa percorsa i _tom tom_ contro la porta si facevano sempre più lontani e la speranza di averla scampata per un soffio sempre più certezza. Quando finalmente i suoi piedi toccarono l’asfalto umido della stradina, le venne da ridere per il sollievo. Per fortuna aveva le chiavi dell’auto in tasca. Stava cercando la chiave giusta nel mazzo, quando si accorse di una sagoma alle sue spalle riflessa nel vetro della portiera.  
Si abbassò appena in tempo.  
La spranga di ferro si abbatté sul finestrino, facendole cadere addosso una cascata di cocci di vetro. Scattò in piedi, le chiavi ancora strette nel pugno, colpì il cacciatore moro in viso lasciandogli un lungo taglio sulla guancia, a cui fece seguire immediatamente un pugno allo stomaco. Col fiatone e il sudore che le colava sulla fronte, si fermò qualche istante a guardarlo contorcersi per terra. Fu allora che si accorse delle gomme tagliate dell’auto.  
«Brutto bastardo!».  
Gli diede un calcio e corse via nella direzione opposta. Svoltò l’angolo, seguendo l’andamento della stradina, e non poté fare a meno di imprecare, quando si rese conto di essere finita in un vicolo cieco. Picchiò i pugni contro il muro per la frustrazione.  
_No, no no no no, NO!_  
L’eco di una risata, poi qualcosa di liquido e maleodorante la colpì in viso. Il cacciatore biondo uscì dall’ombra. Aveva un vistoso taglio sanguinante sulla fronte e imbracciava una pistola ad acqua con cui continuava a spruzzarle addosso quella roba.  
«Bon voyage, puttana!».  
Anna non ci vide più dalla rabbia. Si scagliò contro di lui, pronta a ridurlo in poltiglia, ma qualcosa le si conficcò nello sterno facendola rovinare a terra. Prima che potesse capire davvero cosa fosse successo, altre due frecce la colpirono al petto. Di fronte a lei l’arciere verde ne aveva incoccato una quarta, la cui punta era infuocata. Abbassò lo sguardo sull’addome solo per vedere le fiamme divampare sui suoi vestiti.  
Anna strinse forte il suo braccialetto e si mise a urlare.

  
Dopo un paio di tentativi falliti e una decina di imprecazioni dovute alla sensazione di avere un buco all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco, Sam era riuscito a mettersi seduto con la schiena poggiata alla fiancata dell’auto. Era intento a tamponare il taglio sulla guancia con la manica della camicia, quando un paio di blu jeans scoloriti comparvero nel suo campo visivo.  
«Ti sei perso il barbecue». Dean gli porse la mano e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi. La ferita sulla fronte sanguinava copiosamente. «Non è che adesso ti incazzi perché non ti ho aspettato per accendere la carbonella, vero?».  
Sam gli diede uno spintone.  
«Sta’ zitto, idiota. Abbiamo un cadavere di cui occuparci».

  
Lunedì

Fare le ore piccole a caccia di cattivi o mostri che dir si voglia non è l’ideale, se il giorno dopo devi alzarti presto per andare in ufficio e sai già che troverai sulla tua scrivania una pila di scartoffie da smaltire alta quanto l’Everest.  
Felicity represse uno sbadiglio, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e strizzò gli occhi, nel tentativo di concentrarsi il più possibile sui documenti di cui, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto occuparsi il caro Signor Queen. Che al momento non stava attraversando i migliori cinque minuti della sua vita, quindi era perdonato.  
Felicity lanciò un’occhiata alla parete divisoria in vetro, al di là della quale Isabel Rochev stava gesticolando e, presumibilmente, rimproverando Oliver per non essere un CEO responsabile. Oliver intercettò il suo sguardo per una frazione di secondo e lei ne approfittò per fare una linguaccia alle spalle di Isabel. Lo vide trattenere a stento un sorriso.  
Un _toc toc_ leggero la distrasse dalla scena.  
Dean e Sam erano sulla soglia del suo ufficio con lo sguardo spaesato di chi non è abituato a frequentare certi luoghi. Si alzò dalla poltrona.  
«Ehi, ragazzi, entrate!».  
«Eravamo passati per salutare, ma vedo che Guglielmo Tell è occupato». Dean indicò Oliver e Isabel con un cenno del capo. «Fidanzata incazzata?».  
«No, è solo la strega malefica che lo tiene per le palle».  
Sam ammiccò.  
«Si dà il caso che ci occupiamo anche di streghe di tanto in tanto».  
Felicity stava per scoppiare a ridere, ma dovette ingoiare la risata sul nascere rischiando di soffocare.  
«Buona giornata, Signorina Rochev».  
Isabel tirò dritto col naso all’insù e lasciò la stanza senza degnare di un saluto né Felicity né Sam. Prima di varcare l’uscita, però, trovò il tempo di rivolgere un’occhiata interessata a Dean. Che prima fece l’indifferente, poi quando lei era già in fondo al corridoio si girò a guardarle il culo.  
«Una strega malefica molto sexy, bisogna riconoscerlo».  
«Ti consiglio di stare attento», disse Oliver, che era uscito dal suo ufficio con le mani in tasca e un’espressione mesta. «É una mangiatrice d’uomini».  
«Parla per esperienza personale», borbottò Felicity.  
«Siete in partenza?», chiese Oliver, glissando con nonchalance sulla sua battuta sarcastica. «Dove siete diretti?».  
«Per il momento a casa, in Kansas», rispose Sam. «Ci sono delle ricerche che abbiamo lasciato in sospeso».  
«In tal caso...», Oliver strinse la mano all’uno e all’altro, «...buon viaggio, e grazie».  
«Non serve ringraziare», disse Sam. «Nonostante le piccole incomprensioni iniziali, c’è stata collaborazione. È stato un bel lavoro di squadra. Dico bene, Dean?».  
Il diretto interessato si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non chiamerei “piccole incomprensioni” rapirmi e appendermi a testa in... ouch!». Sam gli aveva assestato una gomitata nel fianco. «Volevo dire che, in fondo, è stato divertente», si corresse.  
Oliver, Felicity e Sam scoppiarono a ridere.  
Poco più tardi, Oliver era tornato nel suo ufficio e Felicity aveva accompagnato i fratelli Winchester all’ascensore. Premette il tasto di chiamata e abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Quindi... addio?».  
«Preferisco arrivederci», rispose Dean.  
Le porte scorrevoli si aprirono facendo _plin_. Sam era già entrato nell’ascensore, quando Dean si voltò a guardarla un’ultima volta con la sua tipica faccia da schiaffi.  
«Avevi ragione, quella scrivania da segretaria non ti si addice per niente. Dovresti puntare più in alto».  
Felicity gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani e lo baciò di slancio. Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, Dean corrispose il bacio, cingendole forte la vita.  
«Questo sì che è un arrivederci!», disse dopo.  
Lei sorrise.  
«Una Smoak paga sempre i suoi debiti».  
E sarebbe stata la chiusa perfetta, se...  
« _Etciù_!».  
...Dean non avesse starnutito.

  
«Posso chiamarti, ogni tanto? Giusto per sapere se stai bene».  
« _Devi_. Soprattutto se ti trovi nei guai».  
Sam abbracciò Laurel e lei ricambiò la stretta più forte che poté, cercando di riversare in quell’abbraccio tutte le parole che le rimanevano incastrate in gola. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, non riusciva a comporre il puzzle. Le tessere erano lì, sul tavolo, pronte per essere usate, eppure lei non poteva fare altro che guardarle con aria sconsolata. Alla fine fu in grado di pescarne solo una. Che era un po’ come il nero, stava bene su tutto.  
«Grazie».  
Ma Sam scosse la testa.  
«Grazie a te, Laurel. Sei stata decisiva. Hai scovato il caso e senza il tuo intervento con Lockley non avremmo ottenuto la chiave per risolverlo. Penso che tu sia capace di grandi cose, troverai un altro modo per aiutare le persone come hai sempre desiderato. Devi solo recuperare la fiducia in te stessa».  
Ancora una volta non le uscì altro che «Grazie».  
_Di credere in me._  
Il clacson dell’Impala la salvò in corner dallo scoppiare in lacrime. Sam sciolse l’abbraccio e fulminò con un’occhiataccia Dean, che dentro all’abitacolo dell’auto si limitò a fare spallucce.  
«Avete appianato i vostri contrasti?», chiese Laurel.  
Lui si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò.  
«É... complicato».  
Laurel si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Quando mai non lo è?».

  
«Alla fine avevi ragione tu su Laurel».  
«Ah, ma davvero?».  
Dean sbuffò.  
«Senti, non mi scuserò per la mia paranoia. La mia paranoia ci ha salvato il culo un sacco di volte. Ma in questa occasione avevi ragione tu e ho fatto male a non fidarmi del tuo giudizio. Perciò mi scuso per questo. Ti chiedo scusa, ecco».  
Sam sapeva che quel _scusa_ valeva per tante altre cose, ciò che non sapeva era se poteva perdonarle tutte, quelle altre cose. Di certo poteva perdonare questo.  
«Scuse accettate», disse semplicemente.  
Poi guardò fuori dal finestrino, il pensiero rivolto a Laurel.  
L’Impala aveva appena superato il cartello “Now leaving Starling City, come back soon!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puntualmente, quando arrivo alla fine di una storia, mi trovo a corto di parole. Un po’ come Laurel con Sam, in pratica. Ma in fondo è giusto così, è la storia che deve parlare.  
> A me tocca solo ringraziare chi ha avuto la pazienza di arrivare in fondo a questa piccola long facendomi compagnia. Come prima esperienza con i crossover, direi che è andata bene. Mi sono divertita molto, incastrare e incrociare mondi mi ha dato molte soddisfazioni. Spero che sia stato piacevole anche per voi.  
> Ancora mille grazie e alla prossima (spero) storia!  
> A presto, vannagio


End file.
